A Dream Or Two Come True
by DeathPrincess2343
Summary: What happens when Sabrina is the child of a south African prophecy? What will Sabrina do? Puckabrina I hope. Might be some other romance you never know. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys Death Princess2343 here! This is my first fanfic all by myself so plz, no flames!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sabrina's PoV**

I woke up to...Silence. Right. Daphne was in Red's room now. She wasn't mad at me anymore, but she was best friends with Red.

I got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

I was just walking across my room when I realized something. No pranks. Huh.

I walked into the bathroom. I hopped in the warm water and let it wake me up. It felt fantastic. The warm water running down my body.

Then I saw a different colour in the water. Red, there was red running from my hair. Blood red. At first I thought I was bleeding. Then I realized it was one of Puck's pranks. Why would I be bleeding? I just got up and went straight to the shower.

I got out, wrapped a towel around my chest and walked back to my room. I went straight to the closet. I pulled out a long-sleeved black and white tye-dye shirt, brand-new dark jeans and white flats.

I put everything on and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. _I look pretty good._ The shirt complimented her slight and petite figure. It also pronounced the curves that she was slowly developing. The jeans fit her waist and thighs perfectly. The flats brought out her gold-blonde hair.

I really do look good. She left her room and started down the stairs. When she did get down there, she saw everybody already sitting down. Daphne and Puck were stuffing their faces, but Puck stoped just long enough to glare at her. She laughed at that.

Granny Relda was sitting beside Uncle Jake, who was depressed as ever because he wasn't allowed to see Briar Rose on family days. He was probably thinking of plan to let her come though. was sitting at the head of the table sitting quietly in a meditative aura.

Red was sitting right beside him, quietly picking at her food, not really eating it._ Now that I think about it, neither will I._ She thought pushing her plate toward PUck and Daphne, who began fighting for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!Its me again! HAHAHAHAHA! sorry...insane moment there. ANYWAY! HERES CHAPTER TWO!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SABRINAS POV**

The day passed quickly. All we did for family day was hang around and watch movies. But of course, Uncle Jake invited Briar over in the end claiming,'she's part of the family too so she needs to be here.' So everyone ended up in the dining room in an awkward silence when Uncle Jake and Briar started making out. EWWW! It's disgusting. I don't understand how they can stand it.

Suddenly, a quote popped into my head._The heart has it's reasons where of reason knows nothing._ I don't know why but I've gotten into quoting. I guess it kinda helps me.

"Do you want to draw with me?" Red's small,petite little figure came up to me. Oops. I was in la la land again. I go there often nowadays. I don't know how, but Red and I have gone from me hating her,and her thinking something was wrong with her, to us being best friends.

"Sure" I said. I needed something to do anyway.

I started thinking again. While thinking, I absentmindedly drew. I somehow wasn't connected to my hand as it drew. When I finally looked down at my picture. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It was a South African landscape. But it was more than that. Yes, it was beautifully coloured and drawn. But there was even more. She stared down at the picture. She was so absorbed she didn't notice the rest of the family drawing in to see the picture. She felt somehow connected to the picture.

Then she started to feel faint. Sabrina Grimm doesn't faint. But she couldn't fight the impending darkness and she fell right into Puck's arms in the deepest slumber that ever has been. Even deeper thben Briar Roses. But a kiss wouldn't wake her up. Only time could.

**Puck's POV**

Well this was interesting. I knew some thing was different about Sabrina the minute she walked downstairs without a scream, threat,smirk or angry face.

But this was over the top. Sabrina just _fainted._ Sabrina never faints. Not when we came across the giant, not when we encoutered Rumpelstiltskin. Not even when we met the Jabberwocky and Red.

But she did now. On family day. While she was staring at the picture she drew. And she fainted into _my_ arms. Why mine?_ Think about it Puck. She can't control where she faints, it must just be coinicidence. At least you caught her in the first place._

I carried her to her bed and sat there beside her for a minute. I wonder when she'll wake up._ Let's hope soon, Pucke, let's hope soon._

**Thats my second chapter! sorry if there isnt enough talking ill try harder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Its good to be back! any way... HERES CHAPPIE 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sabrina's POV**

This was an odd slumber. It wasn't like other dreams. I felt as if I had complete control over what was going on inside my head. I felt oddly focused. I haven't felt focused in a while. At the same time though, I felt myself changing. Becoming more pure, becoming something different.

But I didn't feel a physical change. No, It was a mental change. _Change is the only thing in life that is constant._ But this is not normal still. Then I felt a jolt up my spine and throughout my body.

I sat up with a gasp. I then realized how many people were in my room. There was Granny, Daphne, Red, , Uncle Jake with Briar Rose. But the shock that came to me was not that there were people in my room, but that there was a_ fairy_ in my room.

Puck was standing there motionless. I suppose no one has noticed my awakening. I cleared my throat." Why are you all in my room?" I said as casually as I could. Everyone turned around. I saw their expressions. Shock for Granny, Uncle Jake, Briar Rose and , Happiness for Daphne and Red and a mixture of both for Puck. He quickly composed himself. "Because you've been asleep for five days, Grimm." He said softly.

" FIVE DAYS!" I nearly screamed. winced as he covered his ears."Sorry." I mumbled. I know he heard me. Everybody else covered their ears as well. " Was it really that loud?" I asked curiously." No It was extremely high-pitched Sabrina." Briar Rose said. High-pitched? I don't scream high-pitched.

"High-pitched?" I asked confused." Yeah, like, Bat high-pitched. That would have KILLED ME if I were in bat form." Wow. Okay. " But seriously, Five days?" This time Granny answered," yes Liebling, You were asleep for five days. We've been researching ever since you fell asleep. We haven't found anything."

Nothing. They haven't found anything. Then I remembered something. " Did you guys figure out what I drew?"" Yes. It was a South African landscape."Red piped up. " Exactly." "What are you getting at?" Uncle Jake said. " What i'm getting at is that I drew that picture subconciously. So, I bet it has something to do with the problem at hand." " Let's get cracking!" Dapne said with her usual enthusiasm.

Everybody except for Puck and I ran downstairs. " Aren't you going to follow them?" I asked. " I stopped to see if you needed help." He mumbled so quietly, but I heard it as if he said it normally. " Really? Well I just got up from an apparent five day sleep. I gotta kinda stretch and stuff. You know, wake up. I'll go downstairs when i'm ready." He started to leave. He stopped in the middle of the doorway. I motioned for him to go on. He left after another moments hesitation.

I got up to shower after I got rid of the kinks in my neck. It was strange. I know I've always been a morning person, but this is ridiculous. I was bright and perky this morning. More awake then I ever have been. I put it as a good night's - Er, Five day's- rest.

I hopped into the shower. The water seemed to cradle me, yet somehow it felt as though I repelled it somehow. It was strange, But I continued my shower anyway. I was just about to turn off the shower when I felt a pull towards it. I the focused on the water itself. Then it...It danced. Not really technical dance, but, It moved however I wanted it to. Then I shut off the water and hopped out of the shower.

As I reached for a towel, I realized something else. I was completely dry. I wrapped a towel around my chest, and ran to my room. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black and white Paramore shirt.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a glass and filled it up to the brim with water. Then I called everyone intothe dining room and told them to sit down and stay as quiet as possible. I then sat down at the head of the table and place the glass in front of me.

" This is really freaky and I found put about it about 3 minutes ago. But I feel you guys should know because it might help with our problem." I then started concentrating on the water and it started to bubble. Then it started to kind of bouce. Then it hopped into the air and started moving in intricate designs. Then, suddenly, Sabrina felt a kind of anger go through her._ Why is this happening to me?_ She thought. Then without a second thought the water burst into flame.

Sabrina, as shocked as she was, stopped willing the water, or now fire, to move and it started to fall to the ground. But as soon as it made contact it vanished." Well that's new." Sabrina said sheepishly.

Everybody's faces were masked in shock. While Sabrina felt energy pass through her. She started to bounce up and down quickly on the spot. " Why are you shaking?" Said Puck who finally snapped out of his reverie. " Bouncing? What Bouncing? I'm not bouncing am I?" Sabrina asked her voice going up an octave on each word.

"Oh no" said Daphne. Red and Puck looked at her in confusion. "She only bounces like that when she's really hyper. And the only way to get her hyper is if she's been in a very traumatizing moment, Or simply she's felt change in her body or mind."

All through this Sabrina watched slightly dazed. She was getting more hyper by the moment. Finally she burst and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Not in a terrified way, but more from total temporary insanity.

As everyone fell to the ground holding their ears, Sabrina ran around the house at an impossible speed. Giggling all the way. Somehow running at the speed she was going, she didn't get tired at all. In fact, now that I think about it, I was getting more energized and picking up even _more_ speed by the second.

Then I noticed, in my perpheral vision, everybody trying to catch up to me. They were way to far behind me, even Puck, Who was flying as fast as he could. I suddenly stopped noticed everyone was going to crash into me, then subconciously threw my self over the rail. I was shocked at my action. Puck couldn't catch me. He was too far off, and he was going too fast to turn around. But as I fell I noticed everything around me slowed down and I found my self floating a meter or so off the ground.

_Strange._ Oh well. I urged my self o get higher. Then I was standing beside my dazed family. I guess the thought I was standing on the landing. Then Puck flew up beside me and asked " How are you doing that?" " I honestly don't know. I wonder what else I could do." Then she heard Daphne say "_Wow this is so cool!"_ " What was that Daphne?" She looked confused. " I didn't say any thing." " Well I heard-" She was cut off by Puck. " _What is she talking about? She must be crazy now. I knew she was gonna crack." " _Well fine then Puck. If you think i'm so crazy, why don't I just leave now?" I said irritated. It was Puck's turn to be confused." I didn't say anything." " Then why did I hear it!"

I was savagely mad now. all of a sudden I felt a warm sensation around my body and everyone was straing at me. " What! It's not enough to call me crazy-" I said glaring at Puck, " But now you all have to stare at me!" Then I crossed my arms and glanced down._ I was on fire._ Literally.

I screamed. Everyone cringed. This was out of this world. First, I can control water, Then when I step out of water i'm perfectly dry, Then when I show my family my little talent, the water catches fire. Then I suddenly get extremely hyper and run at the speed of light. Then I throw myself over the railing and start floating. Which i'm still doing. Then I catch on fire. Suddenly I became exhausted. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and extinguished the fire around me.

I walked rather slowly to the couch with everyone following behind me. I lay down and looked up at everyone.

" I think it's time we learn whats up with me."

**My longest cahpter so far? What do you think? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Heres chapter four**

**Chapter four**

Sabrina's POV

We researched on the computer and in every journal in the living room. Well, everybody but Puck and I. Puck claimed to be alergic to books and I was too tired to do anything really. So when Puck came to the couch and pushed my feet out of the way I didn't protest. Then I realized something.

_Why did he have to push my feet away?_ Five days ago, I took up only half the couch. Now I suddenly take up all of it? I sprang up and turned to Puck." Get up." I said quickly. Puck was irritated by my command." Why should I, The Trickster King, listen to a peasant like you?" I thought about that for a moment. " Because this_ peasant_-" I spat the word"- can light you on fire in the blink of an eye." He didn't argue at that. He stood up facing me. I then realized I didn't have to look up at him anymore. I was his same hieght.

I opened my mouth to scream again but Puck knew better now. He quickly covered up my mouth with his hand for a moment, realized I wasn't going to scream, then removed his hand." Sorry, That really is a loud scream isn't it?" " Extremely. It hurts to hear it. Literally." He said as we sat down.

"Sorry about, that. I don't know how it got so high-pitched. But it doesn't seem high-pitched to me. But now all of a sudden I'm as tall as you. Next thing you know, i'm gonna sprout angel wings and be told I'm a guardian angel." I said.

" Your definitely pretty enough to be an angel." Puck muttered." Excuse me?" I asked. " Did you just call me pretty?" I was shocked. He had never called me pretty, In fact, he calls me Ugly on a daily basis.

He sighed in defeat." Yeah. How did you hear that?" I shrugged." I guess my senses have been sharpened. And apparently I can read minds too. Which reminds me, Do you really think i'm crazy?" I was hurt by him calling me crazy for some reason. " No. I just... Don't know why I even thought that. I'm sorry, Sabrina." My head jerked up at the sound of my name. He called me Sabrina. He called me by my name.

Without thinking it through, I hugged him as tight as I could. Instead of him cringing away and trying to get out of my grasp, he hesitantly hugged me back. " What was that for?" He asked me once we pulled apart. I thought about that for a minute." I guess since your actually being nice to me today and you called me Sabrina."

I smiled as I looked up at him.

**Puck's POV**

I was shocked. Sabrina hugged me. Once we pulled apart I asked her truly curious, "What was that for?" She hung her head as she thought for a moment. "I guess since your actually being nice to me today and you called me Sabrina." She looked up at me and smiled. It took my breath away. She literally glowed happiness and innocence. She was the most beautiful sight that there has ever been. Even though she had slightly tousled hair.

She had a warmth coming off her, as if she were the warm coals after the fire. And I saw the fire. I guess I just didn't realize that I was waiting for the coals to warm my heart.

_I might just like Sabrina after all._

**Sabrina's PoV**

Puck was just opening his mouth to say something when I heard a shout coming from the computer room. Uncle Jake was in there. _He's found something._ I hopped up and dragged Puck with were the first people to get in there. Uncle Jake snapped his head up and beckoned us over.

I looked at Puck suddenly wanting him by my side at every moment of the day. I reached out and grabbed for his hand. He took it and stepped up with me to recieve whatever information that Uncle Jake was willing to give us.

**Thrid person POV**

**An hour Later at the dining room Table**

Everybody was at the table. Uncle Jake at the head of the table, Briar Rose at his left, Sabrina on his right. Puck right beside her, holding her hand, willing to give any comfort that she might need, feeling very protective of her.

Red was beside Briar Rose, right at Red's side. Dapne beside Puck, and Granny beside .

Sabrina and Puck could only thank the gods that Daphne did not see their entwined hands.

Uncle Jake then began to explain what he had discovered." I was looking up South African folklore, like Sabrina suggested, and in one of the stories it mentioned a prophecy. So I clicked on a link that brought me a prophecy and an explanation of sorts. The Prophecy explained of a girl, who would, at the age of fourteen, obtain powers. Most of these powers are just chance,you know, just to help her, not known on what they could be. It says her main powers would involve dreams. She could manipulate, or rather control, people's dreams and nightmares. She could also make their dreams and nightmares come true. But if she makes someones dream come true, she has to make one of their nightmares come true. Anyway,It says she has the blood of the south African King, Shaejae(Shay-Zhay) therefore is his rightful heir. She is to be called the Dreamer. And we think Sabrina might be her."

Everybody fell silent as Uncle Jake finished. Sabrina started to silently cry on Puck's shoulder. He started to rub her back and whispered some comforting words to her.

" Of course-" Uncle Jake continued,"-She'll have help. It also says, as soon as her powers start to show, Shaejae's most trusted assistant,Percival, will show up to help her control her powers, and, if she wishes, take her back to South Africa to rule. Only if she wants."

Then the door bell rang. Sabrina got up to answer it dropping Puck's hand in the process. He quickly got up to follow her. They walked around the corner and Sabrina opened the door. A guy of about fifteen or fourteen stood in the doorway. He was dressed quite casually. In Dark wash jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his abs. He also had a darkish tint to his skin.

It was obvious he had african heritage. Then he spoke, in a light African accent " Hello, My name is Percival. I am here to assist her Majesty, Sabrina Grimm, The Dreamer."

At this Sabrina fainted, once again, into Puck's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with chappie 5! I woul like to thank all my reviewers, Especially Robin Grimm-Goodfellow and SugahRush for being my first reviewers. Also, I have been lacking diclaimers, so I am doing a disclaimer for all my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Sisters Grimm. Although I highly wish I did, Micheal Buckley does and he deserves all the glory.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina fainted into my arms as soon as that guy_ Percival_ stopped talking. I picked Sabrina up bridal style and put her gently on the couch. " Marshmallow, Canis, Jake, Red, Old Lady There's some guy here and he needs to talk to us!" I yell to get everybody into the living room.

I picked up Sabrina's feet, sat down at the end of the couch and then I put her feet on my lap.

That guy Percival is creeping me out." Hello." He said. I just sat there staring at him. Then everybody came into the room. " Hello there. Who are you?" The old Lady said. Percival stood up and shook everybody's hands, including mine."My name is Percival. I am here to help her Majesty, The Dreamer." He said indicating Sabrina.

" Oh. Well I'm Relda, This is Jake, my son. This is Daphne, my youngest granddaughter. This is . This is Red, she's an honourary part of this family, along with Puck." She said pointing at me." Sabrina is also my eldest granddaughter." The old lady said. Wow. Sabrina's right, there is a lot of us.

" It is an honour meeting you. But as I said I am here to help her Majesty." Percival said."Okay. What do you mean by 'help' her?" I asked him. I was a little annoyed at this guy." What I mean is, I am going to help her Majesty control her powers, and if she wants, take her back to our South African kingdom,Collamani, to rule." Percival said. He's really patient. He's gonna need that.

Then I saw Sabrina start to stir.

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up to see everybody's eyes on me. Without thinking I opened my mouth to scream. I thought better of it when I remembered what it did to everybody. " What were you about to do your Majesty?"Percival asked me._ Your Majesty? What's up with this? _" Okay, first,Don't call me 'your majesty'. Alright? Second, I was gonna scream." I saw Puck cringe at just the memory of me screaming.

I looked down, disappointed and sad that I've hurt my family by doing something as simple as _screaming._ " May I hear you scream then?" He said. Okay, this guy is pushing it. " Why do you need to hear me scream? It hurts my family so I won't do it." He started contemplating that. "Well then, why don't we go outside, then I can hear you scream."

I looked at Puck and he nodded. I stood up, feeling a wave of dizziness come over me.

" Alright then, but let's make this quick." I headed outside with Percival at my heels. I opened the door and walked outside. I took about twenty paces away from the door and turned around.

" You should back away a bit." I warned Percival. He the took three steps back and looked calmly at me and made a motion with his arms thet sent me a _go ahead_. I then took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I looked at Percival he was still calmly looking at me. I then started inside with him at my heels.

As soon as I got inside, I collapsed beside Puck on the couch and leaned back, waiting for Percival to tell us about my scream.

He then opened his mouth and spoke. "Well, that certainly is a high-pitch scream-" Puck interjected, " Well of course it is, we wouldn't make such a big deal of it if it weren't!" I elbowed Puck in the ribs to make him stop. I then looked at Percival and he continued." But it means something. Sabrina has received a very rare gift see, Sabrina has the gift of a siren. A siren is a person or mermaid who, in mythology, lured bad sailors to their deaths, by just singing. But the sailors with pure hearts will get lured toward the siren, and, instead of dying, will fall in love with the person who was singing."

" Hmmm. Liebling,will you please sing for us?" Granny said to me. " Me?" I could feel my cheeks go red from embarrassment." I'm not much of a singer." Then Red and Daphne joined in." Please Sabrina, Please?" I gave in.

" What do you guys want me to sing?" I said. " YAY!" Daphne and Red practically screamed. I winced and covered my ears, leaning away from them. The two little girls then looked at me with mischievious twinkles in their eyes. " Crazier by Taylor Swift" Daphne said. Oh no. Without complaint I began to sing.

**I've never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow,**

**Let it take me where it wants to go,**

**Till you open the door, **

**There's so much more, **

**I've never seen it before.**

**I was trying to fly, **

**But I couldn't find wings, **

**Then you came along,**

**And you changed everything.**

**You lift my feet off the ground, **

**Spin me around,**

**You make me crazier, crazier.**

**Feels like I'm falling and I**

**I'm lost in your eyes, **

**You make me crazier,crazier,**

**Crazier.**

**Watched from a distance as you,**

**Made life your own,**

**Every sky was your own kind of blue,**

**And I wanted to know,**

**How that would feel**

**And you made it so real.**

**You showed me something that I couldn't see,**

**You opened my eyes and you made me believe.**

**Chorus**

**You lift my feet off the ground,**

**Spin me around,**

**You make me crazier,crazier,**

**Feels like I'm falling and I,**

**I'm lost in your eyes,**

**You make me crazier, crazier,**

**Crazier**

**Oh**

**Baby you showed me what living was for,**

**I don't want to hide anymore.**

**You lift my feet off the ground,**

**You spin me around,**

**You make me crazier, crazier,**

**Feels like i'm falling and I**

**I'm lost in your eyes,**

**You make me crazier**

**Crazier, Crazier,**

**Crazier, Crazier**

Everyone applauded, even Puck. I blushed a deep scarlet. " How was that?" I asked nervously. Daphne and Red came up to me and hugged me and said a whole bunch of compliments. Then I hugged Granny,Uncle Jake, even .

Then I hugged Puck and he whipered to me," That was a great song Sabrina." I smiled and we parted. Then when we all calmed down, Percival said," Has she shown any other powers?" Have I shown any other powers?(Please note the sarcasm) Of course I have.

Granny Relda was about to start talking but I held up a hand to quiet her. " Here's what I've done so far. I've done the siren thing, I can control water,then make the water turn into fire, I can run super fast, I can levitate, I can make myself spontaneously combust, I can read minds and I don't know-" Right then I felt something move in my back and heard a ripping sound and I looked behind me. Everyone gasped.

A pair of black Dragonfly wings were sticking out of my back.

Well this changes things.

**How'd you like it? Now why dont you hit the little reveiw button below this and tell me. Also give me some ideas if you have any. Actually, PM me your ideas. ALRIGHT? GOT IT? GOOD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back(sing song voice)**

**In fiction your imagination,**

**Has no limitation,**

**Dogs can talk and kids can fly,**

**And no one has to justify.**

**Teehee.**

**Chapter six**

Oh mother of all things that are good and holy. I have _wings._ And not just any wings wings were beautiful. They were dragonfly wings. But they were black. And the veins were purple.

Everyone was gaping at me, except for Percival, who took this all in silence. " Well this changes things doesn't it?" I asked him calmly. He nodded. Then Daphne broke the silence. " OMG! YOU HAVE WINGS! THAT IS SO PUNK-ROCK!" Then Red piped up." They are evn prettier than Puck's" This snapped Puck out of it. " Nuh-Uh! Not true!" He popped out his wings as well.

I started giggling uncontrollably. Then my giggles turned into full out laughter. Puck eyed me than said." What's so funny?" I composed myself for a moment then replied." Yes Puck, your wings are very feminine." Then everybody except Puck burst into laughter. Even Percival was chuckling.

Puck just turned white. He then got very angry and flew up to his room. When everybody calmed down I said " I'll go get him." I then got up and headed to his room. I knocked on the door.

When no one answered I walked in. I started levitating, willing myself to get higher. I couldn't fly yet so I had to. When I saw him on his trampoline I started toward him.I came up behind him so he wouldn't freak when he saw me.

" Hey." I said. He jumped about a foot into the air,popped out his wings and started flying. He then pulled out five glop grenades. He then threw one at me. Right when it was about to hit me in the face, but then I was suddenly on the other side of the trampoline.

" How did you do that?" Puck asked. " I-I don't know." I replied wonderingly. He then threw another one at me. Again,right before it hit me I ended up on the other side of the trampoline. This was repeated until he used up all five glop grenades.

I then sat beside him. I had to talk to him. I'll tell Percival and the others about it later. "What made you so upset?" I aked him. He loked at me in disbelief. He then mumbled," You were making fun of me." Even though he was mumbling I heard it clear as day.

I laughed again. Then Puck shot me a death glare." I wasn't making fun of you. Haven't you noticed that these powers are giving me mood swings?" He nodded slowly after a moment. " Puck, you're one of my best friends," It was true. He stopped playing really big pranks on me and he only played pranks every once in a while." Do you really think I would make fun of you?"

He thought about that for a moment." You think i'm one of your best friends?" It was my turn to look at him in disbelief. " Of course you are. And I need a teacher to show me how to use these suckers." I popped my wings out for emphasis. We both laughed for a minute.

" Maybe later, Let's get back downstairs." He was about to fly off when I said "Wait. I have an idea." I then reached for his hand and thought about the couch downstairs. I closed my eyes. A moment later I reopened my eyes and we were sitting on the couch,hand in hand,downstairs.

I quickly dropped Puck's hand and looked at everyone, waiting for them to realize we were back. Puck and I looked at eachother and I put a finger to my lips. with that I stood up and walked in front of Percival.

He still didn't seem to notice me. "Hello." I said. He looked up at the sound of my voice. "Where are you Sabrina?" Red asked. I was confused. " In front of Percival. Can't you guys see me?" I thought for a moment. " OH GOD! I'm invisible." At that moment everyone's eyes trained on me. "We can see you again." Puck said.

I sat beside him and playfully slapped the back of his head. "Well I guess we can call you Captain Obvious." Percival bit his lip." We should start training immediately. Your powers are developing so fast. Your supposed to get one more and it's what your named after." The dreamer. "When do you suppose I will get that one?" I aked him. " At this rate, probably tomorrow. But I must warn you, that power is the hardest to control, so I want you to get used to the powers you already have and learn to control them so you can concentrate on the Dreamer namesake."

From that moment on everyone dispersed and the only person allowed to see me during training was Puck, Because he had personal experience with powers. He would help me concentrate, but he was only allowed to see me every once in a while.

Soon it was nightfall and I could control all my powers pretty well, Except I was exhausted. But I wanted to learn more about the Dream power so I called everyone into the living room and we all sat down. Puck and I on the couch, Percival still standing, Brar and Uncle Jake on the loveseat Granny Relda and on the two chairs and Red and Daphne were sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

" So, Percival, why don't you tell us about my next and last power?" He looked at me then cleared his throat. "Well I suppose I could. The dream power is the most powerful thing you could imagine. Because with this power you could have anything you want. This power is one of a kind. It will let Sabrina make everyones biggest dreams come true." I saw Puck's eyes spark with interest. "But there's a catch. The person who's dream comes true has to have one of their nightmares come true as well." At this Puck's eyes got dull and upset.

"For a while Sabrina won't be able to control it very well so she'll have to use all her energy into controlling that power." I was a bit upset about that._ Hey, don't be so upset!At least when you learn to control it you could do whatever you want._ That had a point. But I was a little scared. _Sometimes people fear things that are in fact,nothing to be scared of._

I thanked Percival and hugged everyone and said goodnight. I even hugged Percival. He seems trustworthy. I went to bed, not thinking about what could happen the next day.

**Sabrina's POV**

Sabrina awoke to a sunny sky. OH GOD! It was already so late! I looked at the clock beside my bed. 12:35. . I quickly got up and showered. I then got dressed in a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

I walked over to my dresser and brushed my long hair. Then I began to slowly braid it. I had begun to wear spiky bangs that ended just above my eyes. It actually made me look pretty good.

I walked downstairs. Everybody was at the dining room table. there was only one seat left in between Puck and Percival. Puck was shoveling food and Percival was slowly picking at it in a quiet disgust. I leaned over and whispered in his ear." Digusting huh?" He looked over at me and nodded. He than mouthed.'Does she cook like this often?' I nodded and mouthed, 'Everyday.' He groaned quietly and I sent him an apologetic smile.

I leaned over again and told him," Tomorrow's my day to cook." It really was. Me and Granny made a deal. I get to cook every Wednesday. He beamed at me and pushed his plate away and said louder," I'm sorry i'm not that hungry. Sabrina can I talk to you in the living room please?" I looked at him confused but nodded and followed him into the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?"I asked, Truly curious. " I need to talk to you about your dream power. I want you to spend the rest of the day in your room so we aren't distracting you from your concentration. If you spend the whole day in isolation then you should be able to control you powers." I was a little dissapointed."Can Puck visit me? At least once?" He smiled down at me."You really do like him don't you?" I replied to him without even thinking." He's my best friend and he's saved my life so many times, I just can't keep track anymore."

I saw a twinkle in Percival's eyes. " Alright then, He can visit you later tonight, but only if you have a decent control over your powers." I beamed at him. I then hugged him so tight I was suprised he wasn't gasping for air."Thank you,thank you, thankyou!" I finally let go of him and then turned to walk out of the room and was shocked to see Puck standing in the doorway.

"What's this?" He asked, clearly angry and feeling betrayed. Before I could answer, he turned and walked away."Puck-" I called. He didn't turn. I looked at Percival, getting ready to beg him to let me get him." Yes but make it quick, your powers could come anytime now." I smiled at him and teleported to Puck's trampoline. I floated above it and turned myself invisible.

Then Puck came in and sat on his trampoline. "Puck?" I asked quietly,still invisible. He looked up and around but couldn't see me. "Where are you?" He said fiercely. He really was mad. _Wow, I really hurt him._ "I'm staying invisible so you don't throw stuff at me." "Oh." Was all he said in return. " Look Puck, you don't get it, when you saw me hugging Percival-" He cut me off. "What was that Sabrina? You've known him two days,not even! What? So he's your new Best Friend?" I became visible but still in the air.

"Puck, you don't get it. I was hugging him and thanking him. He told me I had to stay in my room the entire day without anybody seeing me. And do you know what I asked him?" He shook his head. He didn't look as angry as before but he certainly looked confused." Puck, I asked him if I could see_ you_. Out of all the people I could have asked to see I chose to ask if you could visit me." I was crying now.

"But if you don't want to visit me, you don't have to. It's your choice. I'll go now." I was about to teleport to my room whe I saw Puck jump up and grab onto me. "Sabrina wait. I'm sorry. Don't cry.I'm sorry." He led me onto the trampoline and we sat down. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"It's alright, it was just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for making you upset. I wasn't aware that you could get so happy over me." I looked up at him." Are you kidding me? You're my best friend, how could you not make me happy?" It was rhetorical but he still answered it anyway.

"But what about all those pranks? They made you so unhappy and angry." I smiled. I had a perfect quote for that one. "_You'll hurt so much,but it'll only make the joy that much more beautiful."_ he smiled at me " You and your quotes." We sat in silence for a few moments. Then I said. " I got to go now. Come and visit me later if you want. Oh, and here's another quote for you, _And yet to say the truth, reason and love keep very little company nowadays."_

He smiled at my quote from 'a midsummer night's dream' By William Shakespeare.

I winked at him and teleported back to my room.

**How'd you like it? If you guys want to see a quote in this story review me your quote and the person who said or wrote it and ill try my hardest to put it in alright?**

**Okidoki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sister's grimm but I do own the Dreamer prophecy, power and Percival.**

**Once again sorry for not doing the disclaimers, I will try my hardest to do them.**

**Chapter 7**

Sabrina's POV

As soon as I left Puck's room I went to mine. It wasn't that hard. The sensation is wonderful. It feels like I'm drifting when I teleport.

As soon as I got into my room I walked to the left wall. I pressed three parts of the wall and it quickly and quietly opened. I walked through to the magic room that has been in the house for who knows how long.

I found this wall three years ago when Puck pulled one of his pranks on me. We got into a full-fledged fist fight and had to split us apart. Granny confined us both to our own rooms.

I was banging on the wall and I just so happened to hit the three spaces to open it up. No one but me knows about it.

Like I said, it's a magic room. Whatever the person who enters the room wants it to look like, that's what the person sees.

For me the room looked like a lagoon. I've always liked water. The room was an endless lagoon. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I then got an idea. Since it was a magic room but it didn't radiate magic or send off magic,I decided to have some fun.

I started levitating over the lagoon. I then started to move the water around me in intricate designs. I then started dancing. Kind of like ribbon dancing in ballet, but my own way. The ribbons were the water. But only one ribbon was water, I turned the other into a purple flame.

I danced for quite a while, only concentrating on emptiness. I didn't dare think of anything else. I then felt an urge to sing. _But what?_ I asked my self. Then I got an idea. I'll sing knocking on heaven's door by Avril Lavigne. I always liked that song, but for what I hadn't the first clue.

_**Ooooooh ooooh**_

_**Momma take this badge off a me,**_

_**I can't wear it anymore,**_

_**It's getting dark, too dark to see,**_

_**Feel's like i'm knocking on heaven's door.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door,**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door.**_

_**Momma put my guns in the ground,**_

_**I can't shoot them any more,**_

_**That long black cloud is comin' down,**_

_**I feel like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door,**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door.**_

_**(Yaaaa yaaa)**_

_**Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door.**_

_**Ooooooooooooooh.**_

I then got extremely tired and went out of the magic room. I lay down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Puck's POV**

I went into Sabrina's room sometime around noon. When I got there I opened the door quietly and saw her lying on her bed fast asleep.

I smiled. She was so pretty when she was asleep. But of course I would never say so aloud. For three reasons.

1) It would ruin our friendship.

2) It would totally collapse my carefully built reputation.

3) Wouldn't it seem a bit stalkerish?

So I just sat by her bed, thinking if I should wake her up or not. Right when I decided I would let her sleep she woke up with wide eyes. She then spotted me and covered her mouth.

"Puck, you have to get out of this room right now!" She said urgently. "Why? Didn't you want to see me?" She stopped trying to usher me out for a moment. Then she continued on.

"Not right now, you're in big trouble right now" She said simple. "Trouble?" Was my only answer. "Yes, I figured out how my dreamer power works. When I sleep, I can pick the person I'm going to play with, If that is how you want to put it. Then I get to manipulate his dream to turn into a nightmare or a nightmare into a dream. Or I can make his dream or nightmare come true." She said quickly, still trying to push me out.

" So what does this have to do with me?" I asked curiously. Her face turned as white as a vampire's and she looked me in the eyes.

" When I went to sleep I was thinking about you. But in the background I was wondering about your worst nightmare. So my powers took that as to make Puck's-yours- Worst nightmare come true."

She started trembling violently then she passed out. I quickly left the room and got Relda and everybody else. Percival was the first one to make it to Sabrina's room. "What did she say to you? Did she mention who's nightmare is coming true?" He asked me urgently.

"She said that when she went to sleep she was thinking of me and what my worst nightmare was. She also said she figured out how the power works. It's triggered in her sleep." I responded automatically and quickly, the words slurring together a little.

Percival's eyes widened till the were as big as humanly possible to achieve. "Well then, Puck, You better hope that your nightmare doesn't get somebody killed."

**Sabrina's POV**

I was disconnected from the outside world. I could hear what the were saying, but only faintly. All I could really hear was a pulsing as The Power radiated off me. Prepping, Get ready to go and wreak havoc on everybody I love, especially Puck, because,after all, It was his nightmare.

The pulsing continued to beat against my body and mind, waiting to be released. It was getting stronger than ever. Then I could see flashes of Puck's nightmare.

There was a man, Across the room from where I was standing. Although I couldn't see him, I knew Puck was watching the whole ordeal. I knew he was also in the same state as I, seeing his nightmare again before it came to life, before it came to terrorize him outside of his mind.

Then I shot out of the blank state. Somehow, I knew that it was the place between conciousness and unconcousness. The place that I was the ruler of. The place I kept balanced and alive.

I saw Puck also shoot up from his slumber with a look of terror on his face, knowing that what we just saw was about to come true.

**Red's POV**

Sabrina and Puck just woke up. But i'm not sure I could call it_ waking up._ It seemed she was somewhere else but she never left us. I felt oddly connected to her. Not in our usual friend connection. This was stronger.

I couldn't quite explain how it felt. It was as if I kept her grounded. As soon as she was out of her daze she locked her eyes with mine.

I jumped with shock at what I saw. Instead of her eyes being their normal beautiful blue, the were a deadly, poisoned, focused silver. What I saw in her eyes was even more shocking.

Her eyes were swarmed with emotions of every kind. Fear, pain, sadness, misery, dissapointment, betrayal, mischief, happiness, power, innocence, every kind of emotion you could think of. But, towering over everything else,was an ancient look in her eyes.

It was so ancient it was older than me, older than Puck. Older than the oldest everafter you would ever meet.

It was full of knowledge. I can't explain it. It was as old as you could ever imagine and then doubling that.

Then a figure appeared in the corner of the room. I felt the sense of not being able to be seen, and i'm sure everybody but Sabrina felt the same way.

_This is Puck's nightmare_. I thought to myself. Sabrina fought so hard to make sure this wouldn't happen. And here we are with a mysterious man in the corner of the room and Sabrina standing in the other corner of the room completely alone.

The the man pulled something out of his pocket and threw it straight at Sabrina.

I then saw the blade of a five-inch dagger lodge itself to the hilt into Sabrina's stomach.

**So how did you like it? I hope you did. Remember to review and constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and a message to all flamers: You are losers with no life. Oh and hit me with your best shot, because I'm not afraid of you and I can take a hit.**

**Don't forget to review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys. Exciting last chapter huh? any way, your gonna find out some more stuff in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer I do not own sister's grimm**

**Chapter 8**

**Sabrina's POV**

Both of my hands flew to my stomach. I gasped for breath. This was a like no other pain. It was painful, but not painful enough.

In my mind I heard someone gasp. **(AN: Italics: Red Bold Italics: Sabrina. You'll get it in a minute.)**

_**Red? What are you doing in my mind?**_

_In your mind? What do you mean? Why are YOU in MY mind?_

_**We have a question for Percival when we're done here don't we?**_

_Yes, yes we do._

_Hey, aren't you supposed to be in pain?_

_**Thanks for reminding me, I was trying to forget. By the way, why are you hurt?**_

_Don't know_

_**You're slipping, I think we're going back.**_

_'Kay_

It felt like I was sufacing from drowning, but without the pain. I saw Red stagger toward me. When she was right in front of me she collapsed. I gripped her hand. With my free hand I grabbed the hilt of the dagger and quickly released the tension in my muscles and slid it out.

It hurt even more now. When I gasped and huddled over my stomach, Red did the same.

Percival and Puck both lurched forward at the same time. Puck gripped my bloodstained hand and was whispering soothing things to me. At that moment Uncle Jake was pulling magical items out of his many piockets, looking for a healing spell.

At the same time that Uncle Jake found the spell, Granny barged in the room with a first aid kit. She pulled out a cloth and cleaned the wound. Then Uncle Jake walked up to me and put the healing spell on. It felt better but it certainly wasn't healed yet. Granny walked up again and bandaged the wound tightly.

_**Get Puck to help me alright Red? I'd ask myself but I think it would hurt me-us.**_

_Alright_

Red stood up straight, dropping Sabrina's hand. She then walked up to Puck. " Sabrina needs your help." Puck looked confused. " With what?" Red shook her head. " She needs you to bring her downstairs." She said, as if it should be obvious. I looked at Percival and he had a twinkle in his eyes.

I mentally shrugged as Puck picked me up to bring me downstairs. When I was laying on the couch, my feet in Puck's lap, I sat up the best I could without help. I heard Red wince as I did so. _**Sorry! **_I told her mentally. " It's alright." She said. She was on the floor in front of the loveseat.

Uncle Jake and Briar left because all this was traumatising Briar and Jake didn't want to leave her alone.

Red came and sat in front of me. She held her hand out toward me and I gripped it tightly. I then looked at Percival at the same time as Red. " Percival," Red started. " -We were wondering why we're like this." I finished for her.

We looked at eachother and smiled before we looked at Percival again. He sighed and then smiled. "Looks like you found your _Altra meta_." Me and Red looked at eachother, confused. " What do you mean?"

Percival sighed before he started explaining. "The _altra meta_ is also something the Dreamer gets. It means 'other half' in italian. Sabrina, your power can be controlled by Red for one reason. She is to keep you grounded when you use the Dreamer power. You know how you went to that place in the middle? Well you were right, that is the place between conciousness and unconciousness. You have spirits and people stuck there. Every time you go there they will try to keep you there. Red, being you_ altra meta_ will make sure they don't keep you."

Everybody was too dazed to speak. Then Percival got a wicked grin on his face. " While I'm explaining I might as well tell you about your yang." I was more confused then ever. Percival must have seen it because he chuckled.

"Your yang is the complete opposite of you. You are the yin. Yin represents darkness, the moon, shadows and all things feminine. Your yang, is someone who represents light, the sun and all things masculine. Even though you are complete opposites, you still atract eachother. Your yang is the only person you could ever be with, your true love, your soulmate, your destiny."

_**Pushy much?**_ I mentally said to Red, who giggled. We got wierd looks from everybody. " Me and Red can talk to eachother mentally, it's pretty fun." I took a deep breath, felt a sharp pang of pain in my stomach than said, " I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day." I nodded to Puck.

Puck's POV

I picked Sabrina up bridal-style and carried her upstairs. I set her gently on her bed and I sat down beside her. She was _glowing_. literally. She had a black aura around her. Must be that yin thing.

I got up and was about to leave when I heard Sabrina say, " Why was your nightmare about me?" I almost scoffed when I turned around. " Are you kidding me?" She shook her head. She looked as if she was thinking.

"Why?" She asked. It didn't seem like she was paying attention, but I knew she was. "Because like you said, we're best friends. It would kill me to see you die, like in the nightmare." She looked confused.

" Then why didn't I die?" She asked, sounding a little depressed. " Because in the nightmare you were alone, since it came true when people were around to help, you didn't die." I said as if it should be obvious. But that question triggered some unhappy thoughts.

What if she does die? It would kill me. What if she goes through more pain then she already has? I couldn't live through it. Enough of those thoughts. Sabrina wouldn't want me to be like this.

I turned to walk out the door to let her sllep when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see sabrina floating about and inch off the ground. " Why did you make me carry you if you could do that?" not that I minded...

" Because it really drains me if i'm weak and i do it. Plus I wanted you to." She kissed my cheek then floated back to her bed. "What was that for?" I asked her, still shocked that she did that.

"I've been thinking about wether to do that or not for a while. Does it really matter why I did it?" She countered. She was right though. " Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." I said back then I walked -no stumbled- back to my room, still shocked.

It was only when I was on my trampoline did the full-force of her words hit me._ She's been thinking about doing that for a while? Wow. I wonder if she feels the same way..._

**Okay that was a bit of a filler chapter but still. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, you guys! I'm back! I would like to truly thank all my readers and I would also like it if you reviewed because I really want to hear what you have to stay. Like I said in the last chapter, constuctive critisism is highly welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: To think after 8 chapters you would know I don't own sisters grimm...**

**Chapter 9**

**Sabrina's POV**

Two weeks after my first and accidental use of my powers, everybody was sitting on the couch or floor. Me, Daphne and Puck were sharing the couch, Red was sitting on the floor in front of me. We discovered our powers work better together if we have physical contact so we were clutching eachother's hands.

Uncle Jake and Briar were sharing the loveseat, Percival was leaning against a table near the couch and Granny and were in the two chairs.

For the two weeks Puck taught me how to fly, using my wings of course, even now I still admire them.

I was getting pretty tired so I leaned against Puck, my grip on Red's hand getting looser as I drifted towards my sanctuary, my kingdom, my dreams.

_**I'm pretty tired Red, Can you make sure I get to my room?**_

_Of course I can. You just rest. You've been under pretty heavy magical strain for just over two weeks._

_**Thanks.**_

Just as I was about to go completely under, a sharp, continuous screech resounded in my ears. I jumped up, floating about five feet in the air. Then I got a little drowsy and I fell from my position.

Puck was quick to catch me. The screech had turned into a soft lullaby. I was still tired but then my head started throbbing and I passed into unconsciousness.

**Puck's POV**

I gently placed Sabrina on the couch as Marshmellow hopped up to make room for her. It seemed as if it was a routine. This is the third time in three weeks that Sabrina has fainted into my arms.

I looked at Red to see what had happened. She looked back at me for a moment, then she placed her hand on Sabrina's head. Flashing through her latest memories. Then Red cringed.

" It appears that when Sabrina jumped up, she was hearing a strong magical aura calling her. Two actually. She just couldn't identify what it was because all she heard was and extremely high-pitched screech. Even more high-pitched than her scream." We all cringed except for Percival.

" Then she heard something like a lullaby as the aura's recognized her. Right before she passed out her head throbbed." Red finished her report just as Sabrina came to. She was holding her head and I didn't have to look into her mind to know that she was weak from the strange event that just occured.

I helped her sit up as Red filled her in, knowing that she would have slight memory loss. Just then Sabrina jerked her head to the side and said, " somebody's coming."

**Sabrina's POV**

With my super speed I raced up to the door and opened it right before the figure in front of it could knock. These two girls knew all about me already.

"Come on in." I said quickly stepping out of the way and using my power over elements to push everybody out of the way with the sudden wind.

Before I could join the two girls in the living room Puck stopped me. " Can we trust them?" He asked me under his breath. I sqeezed his hand quickly for reassurance while I nodded. I then walked into the living room with Puck at my heels.

One of the girls stood up. She was quite pretty with a slight body, red curls, hazel eyes and soft features. She wore a yellow shirt that said 'I'm A ray of SUNSHINE!', bleached jeans and white flats._ This girl is gonna like Daphne. _I thought.

" My name is Genevieve. So sorry to walk in unexpectedly but we need a place to stay. My sister here is named Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn was thin but athleticly built. Her hair was a black and brown colour. Her eyes were a bright purple. Her features were sharp and straight. She had medium sized lips, as did her sister. She wore dark washed jeans, pure black shirt, and knee-length gothic boots. I immediately liked her.

"Gwendolyn carries four knives, one up each sleeve and one in each boot." I said quickly. Gwendolyn looked shocked while Genevieve just smiled hugely.

" Well well well, the Dreamer can read minds. I'm impressed." Genevieve said, with a satisfied tone. I smiled. Everybody else in the room looked absolutely shocked that these two girls knew about me.

" My name is-" I started but Gwendolyn cut me off. "- Sabrina. Puck the Trickster King from a Midsummer Night's Dream, Little Red Riding Hood, Daphne, Jake, Briar Rose, Mr. Canis, Relda and Percival." She pointed to every one as she said their names.

" You did your research." Me and Red stated in unison.

" So Gwendolyn and Genevieve," Granny started, but Genevieve interuppted." Please call us Jenna and Gwen." "Okay then, Jenna and Gwen. You said you needed a place to stay. We would be glad to give you our hospitality but why exactly do you need it?" Granny finished.

Jenna cleared her throat. " Me and my sister have few friends and family moving here and their all older than us, so, they wanted us to stay somewhere else until they could get jobs and get settled."

I smiled and me and Granny said " We would love for you to stay with us."

We then spent two hours swapping stories. What my powers were, Gwen and Jenna's story and we got to know about some of their family, Percival shared some of his many adventures while searching for the Dreamer.

Puck and I sat right beside eachother, as inseparabl as ever, sharing our thoughts and correcting eachother's stories about our many adventures.

Finally, Gwen and Jenna wanted a demonstration of my powers. I grinned mischieviously. I still hadn't showed them my wings.

I then stood up and walked out side. In my free time I would go to a field nearby and practice my powers, so most of my family didn't know what I had discovered. As I walked toward the field everybody was right behind me.

When we did reach the field I motioned for everybody to stop at the edge as I walked right to the centre. As soon as i did reach the middle I whirled around, still with the evil grin on my face.

I ran around the clearing, gaining speed every round. Soon the couldn't even see me. Then I went back to the middle and started spinning. As I span and got faster I felt the wind whip aroung and lift me slowly.

Whe I did stop spinning, I was standing in the middle of a thirty foot high tornado. As it continued to grow I added fire and water to it. Then I made a small earthquake. When I snapped my fingers, it all disappeared.

As soon as the tornado disapeared and the earthquake went to sleep, I flung my self into the air, getting higher and higher. When I was a hundred feet in the air I pointed my body into a nosedive and headed toward the earth.

I flung my wings out at the last minute and straightened my body all in ten seconds. I calmly rested my feet on the ground as Gwen, Jena, Daphne, and the rest of my family stood gaping. Even Percival was shocked at how much control I had.

The only one who wasn't fazed was Red, who came up and hugged me. " That was perfect, even better than last time." I shook my head at her. " It wasn't _perfect_, it was_ fun._ There's a difference."

Puck finally snapped out of his reverie. " Are you kidding me?" He demanded. " I have been alive four_ thousand_ years and I can't do that." Still shaking my head I flew up and headed home.

Puck followed me of course. " Why do you act as if I just saved the world?" I asked him as he caught up to me. He gawked at me another minute before answering. " Because that was amazing. I can't do that. I don't know anybody other than you who could do that."

I ran my hand through my hair before I answered him. " Do you no why I can do that?" I asked him. He shook his head with confused expression as my voice got louder with frustration.

" I can do that because of who I am. The Dreamer. Because I can control the elements. Because I have Dragonfly wings. How many fairies do you know that have dragonfly wings?" His silence told me that he didn't know any.

" Exactly. My wings are made for control and speed, not height. The only reason I can go so high is because of the rest of my powers." I suddenly felt very tired.

I lowered my self to the ground and waited for Puck to land beside me. We walked back in an uncomfortable silence. We were both thinking. When we reached the front door I stopped. I put up a barrier of wind against the door so Puck couldn't walk in.

He turned to look at me. He had an annoyed expression on his face but in his eyes I saw that he was hurt by the way I had talked harshly toward him. Without thinking I hugged him and whispered to him.

" i shouldn't have talked to you that way and i'm really really sorry. I'm not mad at you, just i've been geting mood swings because of tha dramatic change and-" He stopped me from continuing by pulling away and using his index finger and thumb to keep my mouth shut.

" I accept your apology." He said. When he didn't move his hand away I lit myself on fire. Although it doesn't hurt unless I wanted it to, he didn't know that. He jumped out of the way.

I giggled. " Hold still." I told him. Only keeping my hand on fire I reached out to him. He didn't move like I told him to. I gripped his hand in mine. " See? It doesn't hurt unless I want it to hurt." I explained to him.

" Now come on. Their all waiting for us inside and we're keping them waiting.

**Third Person POV**

A week after Jenna and Gwen came, all the kids were on the couch or on the chairs, watching T.V.

They were all bored so they were trying to come up with something. Then Gwen's eyes lit up and she whispered something to Jenna. Both hers and Sabrina's Face lit up at the same time.

Daphne, Puck and Percival felt left out of the conversation when Sabrina told Red telepathicly and her face lit up as well. " What are you guys thinking about?" Daphne asked, being her same old curios self.

Sabrina, Red, Jenna and Gwen all looked at eachother. Then in unison the four girls said

"Battle of the Bands."


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOHOO! How cool was that? So anyways, here is chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own sisters grimm.**

**Chapter 10**

**Sabrina's POV**

It was the perfect idea. I loved and so did everybody else. I got up to go to the dining room, where the adults were.

When I got there and got their attention, I began to talk. " I was wondering if we could play Battle of the Bands?" Jake and Briar looked at eachother and grinned. I smiled as I read their minds. " Aparently Uncle Jake and Briar want to play."

Granny and looked at eachother than Granny sighed. "Fine. Me and will be judges but you and Puck need to pick two of your friends that will help judge. And they have to be friends that know about everafters and you." I squealed and hugged Granny.

I ran to the living room and told everybody about it. Right at that moment Uncle Jake and Briar walked in. I told everybody to go into two bands of four. I then drew Puck to the side and told him we have to pick two of our friends to help judge.

" How about Blake? He knows. And he knows talent." Puck suggested. " Sure. How about Jezebel as well? She's really into music and she knows." He shrugged and we walked back in to the living room. Then I saw that there was a band of four and a band of three.

I sighed. " I'll call one of my friends and ask them to play, then we'll make the bands." I said. I then went over to the phone and called Blake and Jezebel. They both agreed to be judges and said they would be there as soon as possible.

Then I called my friend Zelia. She is actually Rapunzel but she didn't age and she cut and dyed her hair. She agreed to be part of the band.

I walked into the living room again once I was done with the phone. I filled them in and finished just as Blake, Jezebel and Zelia showed up. I hugged each of them and brought them to the living room.

The two bands were Sabrina, Red, Uncle Jake, Percival and Gwen as one band and Puck, Zelia, Briar,Daphne and Jenna were the other. Uncle Jake made The instruments magic, so that all the players would know the song their doing. The singer is the one who will be gaining points for their band.

The guitarists will be Red and Daphne, Bass players will be Jake and Briar, The drummers will be Percival and Zelia, The keyboardists will be Gwen and Jenna and the two singers are Sabrina and Puck.

The two bands had twenty minutes to figure out what song they'll be doing. When the time was up, Blake called out, " What songs will the two bands be doing?"

Blake was a cute guy who had cropped black hair and sea green eyes. Jezebel was a spunky girl who had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

I stepped up. " My band will be doing 'That's What You Get by Paramore.'" Then Puck stepped up beside me. " My band will be doing 'Breakeven by The Script.'" We both stepped back to rejoin our bands.

Jezebel spoke up. " Each band will get extra points for wardrobe and appearance. No magic is allowed from this point on. You will have one hour to get ready, and then you will perform. Then the other band will go and we will give our scores at the end."

Granny spoke up. "Puck's band will go first."

Everybody in that band rushed to get ready.

An hour after they set off they went one by one down the stairs, showing off their outfits.

Briar went first. She wore a skirt that ended about three inches above her knees,black knee-high boots, sunglasses,a tight-fitted white shirt with a black mid-length vest.

Then came Zelia, wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black beret, black and white checkered converse, and a thick black and white checkered belt.

Daphne then walked down wearing something like a combination of Zelia's and Briar's.

Jenna walked down wearing a white skirt, a black shirt that said The script in big white letters, black heeled boots and a white headband.

Then Puck came down in Black skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt, black fedora, white skater shoes and a black jacket that was covered with pins of every shape, size and colour.

Then I led the outside. " You know what you guy's forgot? The stage." I said. Then I mumbled, "I sure hope none of you are afraid of heights." Right before we shot in to the air. When we were about two or three hundred feet up I made an air bubble around us.

"Exhilerating, isn't it?" I asked everybody. When I saw that they all looked scared for their lives I realized how fast I made evryone go up. "Oops."

Everyone shook it off and got ready to start.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in,  
Cause' I got time while she got freedom,  
Cause' when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.**

**Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man who's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping,  
Cause' when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**

**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok,  
I'm falling to pieces,yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces.**

**They say all bad things happen for a reason,  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding,  
Cause' she's moved on while I'm still grieving,  
Cause' when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no.**

**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok.  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to peices,  
(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.)**

**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame,  
Now I'm try'na make sense of sense of what little remains, ooh,  
Cause' you left me with no love and no love to my name.**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in,  
Cause' I got time while she got freedom,  
Cause' when a heart breaks it don't break,  
No it don't break,  
No it don't break even no.**

**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok,  
(Oh glad your okay now,)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
(Oh I'm glad your okay,)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving,)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.)**

**Oh it don't break even no,  
Oh it don't break even no,  
Oh it don't break even no.**

Puck smiled as he finished the song. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open. Then I smiled as well and ran up to hug him.

"Puck that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" I asked him. When we pulled away I raised an eyebrow at him for an answer. "It's not something that I saw as important." Was all he said.

I shook my head in shock as my eyes widened again. "Are you kidding me? Usually it is, but your better than most famous singers-" Puck cut me off, " But so are you. So bring us down so you can get ready for your performance."

I nodded and _slowly_ brought us down. Ever since I got my powers I have had a 'need for speed.' Literally. Once we set foot on solid ground, I turned to Blake, Jezebel, Granny and . All at the same time they said, "Go get ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys, Sorry for making the battle of the bands two parts but I had to cause it was getting too long for my liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sister's grimm.(Gosh DONT YOU GUYS KNOW THIS ALREADY!)**

**Chapter 11**

**Puck's POV**

As Sabrina's band got ready I was thinking about what she said about my singing._ She thinks I'm better than most professionals? Hmmmm..._

The hour passed by quickly as I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation the judges were having. When they anounced the hour was up, we got ready to see the outfits of the other band.

Percival went first. He was wearing a White long sleeve with a black vest overtop that was buttoned half-way. He wore Dark skinny jeans. He also had Black and white checkered skater shoes and fedora.

Then Jake came down sporting a similar outfit to Percival's. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest, black boot cut jeans and fashionably tousled hair.

Then came Gwen. She wore a super long plain purple t-shirt, a white hoodie, with black and purple stars of all sizes, that was zipped up three quarters of the way. She had black and white striped nylons, and Purple, black and white striped converse and headband.

Then came Red. She had a long sleeve black shirt. Over top she had a red shirt that said Rock The World, black and red striped skirt with black jeans underneath, sparkly pink head band, red converse and a red belt with silver skulls on it.

Then, Finally, came Sabrina. She looked the best no doubt. She had her hair curled slightly but wore it down anyway. She wore a black mid- sleeved shirt with a black shirt that said PARAMORE in flurescent green. Each wrist bore two plastic bracelets, one white and one black. She had black and white striped thigh- high socks with a black skirt and a white and flurescent checkered skirt on she had a black headband and flurescent green converse.

When she walked down we all headed outside. Once again, as soon as everybody was outside we flew upward, except at a slower pace. I was thankful for that. Being a fairy I'm not afraid of heights but the speed she was going at last time made me want to be.

Once everyone got settled into the sky again the band set up. When the were ready they looked up at the judges, waiting for a signal. When they nodded, They began.

**No sir, no I don't want to be the blame, not anymore,  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling, the final score,  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**

**I can't decide,  
You have made it harder just to go on,  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let you heart win, Whoa,  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa.**

**I wonder, How am I supposed to feel when your not here,  
Cause' I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here,  
I still try... Holding onto silly things I'll never learn,  
Oh why? All the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard.**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa,  
That's what you get when you let you heart win, Whoa  
I drowned out all my senses with the sound of it's beating,  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa, whoa.**

**Pain, make your way to me, (To me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting,  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Lets start.. Start Hey!**

**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa, hoa, hoa,  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa,hoa, hoa,**

**I can trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa, hoa,hoa.**

Sabrina's POV

I finished the song with ease. After a moment I smirked and walked away from the mic, with the rest of the band right behind me. I was soon bombarded by people from my band, Puck's band and even the judges.

Suddenly I remembered something. "WAIT!" I shouted over everybody's talking. Everybody immediately stopped talking and turned to hear what I would say."What about my powers?" I asked them all.

It took quite a while until Percival said, " She does have a bit of an unfair advantage over Puck, being a siren and all." I smiled, happy that somebody had finally gotten my point.

"You're right Percival. I suppose we will dock points. But there is one more thing to do before we give you your scores." Granny said. I wonder what it is. Then Blake piped up."In the fairness of the game the two bands will do a song of judges choice together." The Jezebel decided to finish for him,"Since we don't feel evil today we won't make you do a love song. You will be doing 2012 by Jay Sean and Nicki Minaj."

I LOVE THAT SONG! I cannot believe they chose that song. I looked at Puck and he didn't seem as happy as I was about the song choice. I squeezed out of the crowd and walked toward him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at the sound of my voice. Then he looked down again. "Its nothing." he mumbled. I shook my head. " It isn't 'nothing' because if it was then you would be over there with the rest of us getting ready for the song." I told him.

He looked up and smiled a bit," I suppose I can't get anything past you now that you can read minds, can I?" He asked me. Once again I shook my head." I didn't have to read your mind to tell something was up. Now why don't you tell me what's up?"

"When I sang, you came up and hugged me, and that was it. But when you sing, everybody piled up and mauled you with compliments." He admitted. I rolled my eyes. "Puck, there is no way it is just jealousy. And I do have an unfair advantage because one of my powers has something to do with my singing, yours doesn't."

He sighed heavily." I guess I should have known. So what song are we doing?" He asked, getting brighter by the second. "That's the Puck I know." I said as I grabbed his hand. "We're doing 2012 by Jay Sean and-" Puck cut me off,"Nicki Minaj! I love that song!"

"So do I. Now let's go and sing." We quickly set up and began the song. **(AN: Bold for Puck,**_Italics for Sabrina,__**And bold Italics for both of them.)**_

**Ooooh oooh,  
2-0-1-2  
Oooh yeah,  
It's alright, oh it's alright.**

**You know what they say,  
Life ain't always easy and everyday,  
We're survivors,  
So forget the day,  
It's all about tonight.**

**act a fool,  
start a riot, a-riot be a rebel.**

_**Bottles poppin til we can't stand,  
We'll keep it rockin' til 6 am,  
New York to London over to Japan,  
Turn it up... Turn it up...Mash it up.**_

_**We're gonna party like,  
Party like, Like it's the end of the world,  
We're gonna party like, like it's 2012,  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got eachother,  
Turn it up...Turn it up...Mash it up,  
It ain't the end of the world.**_

_Similies, metaphors,and we pop bills,  
sick flow, inundated with doc bills,  
Work hard, now we know how top bills,  
In the middle of the street doing cartwheels._

_Lot of them try but it's not real,  
Wasn't a rapper then I could have got a pop deal,  
White curls in a hot pink hot wheels,  
Lot of bottles and a lot of fruity cocktail._

_And free my lil' Weezy,  
And let's just get right,  
Young money, cash money in the building,  
Let's go the world ends tonight._

**Have a drink with me,  
And let's make tonight go down,  
In history...In history Yeah,  
Let's make believe,  
It's the last 24 hours and the whole world is ours,  
Eternally,eternally.**

**Heyyy,**

_**Bottles poppin till we can't stand,  
We'll keep it rockin' til 6 am,  
New York to London over to Japan,  
Turn it up...Turn it up...Mash it up,**_

_**We gonna party like,  
Party like, Like it's the end of the world,  
We gonna party like,like it's 2012,  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got eachother,  
Turn it up...Turn it up...Mash it up,  
It ain't the end of the world.**_

_**Ooooooooh,  
We gotta live like it's the end of the world,  
We gotta party like,  
Oooooooooh,  
Turn it up...turn it up...Mash it up,  
It ain't the end of the world.**_

**Noooooooooo,  
No, I'm not gonna follow,  
Anything that they say anymore,  
And it's never to late to start living,  
So lets start it right here and right now,  
Party like it's the end of the world,  
We gonna party like it's 2012,  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got eachother.**

_**Turn it up...Turn it up...Mash it up,  
It ain't the end of the world,  
Oooooooh,  
We gonna live like it's the end of the world,  
We gonna party like,  
Ooooooooh,  
Turn it up... Turn it up...Mash it up,  
It ain't the end of the world... the world,  
Cause' the world keeps spinnin', the world keeps spinnin' around.**_

**(AN: Sorry if I missed or messed up lyrics, I don't know them all, and the site I checked wasn't very good.)**

Me and Puck grabbed eachother's hand and bowed together. We had huge bright smiles on our faces. Before anybody could come and congradulate us I dropped Puck's hand and dropped everybody except myself at speeds that scientists still think impossible.

I started having a laughing fit in the air when I heard Red and Daphne I finally recovered, I dropped my self even faster than I dropped them and landed gracefully behind Puck.I floated two inches off the ground and went behind him silently.

When I was right behind I tapped his shoulder he jumped five feet in the air. When he reached the max height of his jumped I freezed him on the spot, right in the air. I then put my hand to my chin and was thinking. " I think it's a record, how high he jumped." I asked no one in particular.

They all agreed with me anyways, and they all cracked up when they saw how angry Puck was. I giggled. When I saw it only made him even more angry I rolled my eyes and shot in to the air, pulling Puck behind me.

When I got about three hundred feet up, I stopped and freed Puck of his position.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked him annoyed. He just whirled on me, seeming even more angry than before. " Why am I so angry? I'm not angry! I'm FURIOUS! Why did you make fun of me like that? I thought we settled this al-"He started, but he never got to finish.

I quickly put my lips to his then pulled away in a quick peck. before he could start talking again I said, " You can join us and calm down or you can stay up here and think about what just happened."

I then dropped at the speed of light-maybe even faster- toward the ground. About five feet from the surface I decreased the speed of my decent dramatically so I could land without breaking-or even killing- myself.

As I walked inside I heard Puck start to descend. I smiled to my self as I walked into the living room.

"What are you smiling about?" Daphne asked. " I got Puck to calm down he's gonna be here in a bout five seconds." I replied. Sure enough before anybody else could say something Puck walked in gesturing for Sabrina to see him in the hallway.

Just as Sabrina walked out of the room Puck started talking." I'm sorry, you were right, there's no point in getting angry when there's nothing to be angry about. I shouldn't have gotten mad because it was just a joke."

I hugged him. " It's alright Puck, I get why you were angry." I pulled away and thought for a second. " I want to show you something but you can't tell anybody, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and I ran to my room, pulling Puck behind me at about the same speed.

When I was done running Puck decide to comment," That is really fast." I laughed. "Of course it is Captain Obvious. But you might as well get used to it because now that I'm faster than you on the ground _and_ in the air..." I trailed off, knowing that he got the point.

I walked in my room pulling him behind me by the hand. I quickly walked over to one of the walls and pushed three parts of it. It then opened up and I ran inside. Puck just stood in the opening, open-mouthed and dumbfounded.

I giggled and urged him inside. He walked around for a few moments and then I sighed. He turned to face me. "You can check out the room later, but we need to go down stairs." He followed me out of the magical room and we went downstairs.

We sat side by side on the couch beside Red and Daphne. I clutched both Red and Puck's hand. I nodded to the judges to signal that we were ready.

Blake stood up. " I enjoyed both bands' performances thoroughly and I believe you both deserve the point that I can give you. But since I can't, My point will go to Sabrina's band for their spectacular wardrobe."

I smiled at Blake and whispered to Puck," There's still three more votes to be placed Puck, You have nothing to worry about." He squeezed my hand in thanks and then we turned our attention back to the judges as Jezebel stood up.

" I believe both bands deserve to win. But my point goes to Puck's band for their awesome song choice." Jezebel then sat down. Next up was Granny. "Lieblings, You all did fantastic! but because of our circumstances, my point goes to Puck's band because of Sabrina's docked points."

It was all up to . If he gives the point to us, we tie. If he gives the point to Puck then they win. As stood up, Puck whispered to me, " It doesn't matter who wins, Like you say," He waited for me to finish the sentence. I sighed and said, " 'Great efforts yield great rewards.'" He smiled and nodded.

" In this situation I suppose my vote matters most. Even though I am no longer the Wolf, I still have superior hearing. As Puck's band performed I noticed a sloppiness to the fashion in which he was singing, so therefore, my vote goes to Sabrina." said.

Everybody jumped up. In joy, in sadness that there band didn't win. I can't speak for everyone, but for me, I jumped up just for the sake of one of the best days of my whole life.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I haven't updated lately! Just my computer got infected and my parents wouldn't let me do anything on it because it was really bad. :'(**

**Any way, I got a review from SugahRush, and it said that Sabrina was ooc. And I bet all of you think that. Well, The reason Sabrina is like that is because I wanted to put a new perspective on her. Like when you think about Sabrina Grimm, You don't think about the temperamental eleven year old girl who throws punches when boys(or fairies, teehee) kiss her. No, you would think about the level-headed fourteen year old girl who wants to be a good person, even with her troubled past.**

**I'm going on and on aren't I? I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sister's Grimm, do you really think I would be wasting my time writing here instead of plotting a really cheesy 10th book where Sabrina and Puck fall in love?**

Chapter 12

Sabrina's POV

All of us were sitting on the couch. All of us as in Percival, Jenna, Gwen, Daphne, Red, Puck and myself. Amazingly, we all fit. We were watching TV when all of a sudden Jenna grabbed the remote and turned of the TV.

"Hey!" Me and Puck chorused. Our favourite show, Mythbusters was on. Adam and Jamie were testing bullet-proof things and Grant, Tory and Jesse were blowing things up, as usual.

"We have something really important to tell you guys, and it's going to be very important to Puck." Jenna said. Puck scoffed. "Almost nothing is important to me." He said. I put my hand over my mouth, my face turning red with strain.

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. I started getting funny looks and Granny even came out of the kitchen to see if I was alright. Eventually, I controlled myself and looked at Jenna and Gwen. " Carry on."

Jenna shook her head before she started. " Well, I guess the most important thing is getting to the point. There is a rebellion. Not against the Grimm's, or humans, but Everafters. Special people, usually psychics or people with special abilities, have been teaming up to fight, and, in their eyes, hopefully destroy the Everafters."

My eyes widened and any bit of giggling or laughter that was left was swept off into the wind. "That means me. And Puck. And Red." I whispered. I shook my head and snapped my fingers, disappearing to my room.

I lay on my bed, crying my eyes out. When I heard someone coming toward my room, I escaped to the woods. I did this for the entire day. Whenever somebody came close to finding me, I would transport to a different area.

At about midnight, I went back home. I walked into the front door, and was about to put my nickname, Queen of Sneaks, to use when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me.

I cringed. I slowly turned around with a smile plastered onto my face. When I saw who it was, the smile fell of my face and I walked over and plopped next to him. Puck put his arm around me and I started to cry.

"What did Everafters do to these people? Why do they want to kill us?" I sobbed. Puck frowned and whispered to me. "I don't think they want to kill you, Sabrina." I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice raspy from crying almost all day. He sighed. " What I mean is, I think the Rebellion would only be after Everafters who have been alive more than fourteen years." I shook my head.

" Even if they don't try to kill me, They'll still try to kill you and Red. I can't handle even more family disappearing. But my mom and Dad have a chance at comming back, But if you get killed, your dead forever and your never coming back." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

I burst out crying again. For the next few minutes Puck and I just sat there, Puck trying to comfort me. When at last I calmed down, Puck sat me upright and looked me right in the eye.

"Sabrina, I promise you I will not die. I will not lose my life because of this Rebellion. I will stay here for as long as I can, which in my case, is quite a bit of time." He vowed. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

I suppose he knew I was getting tired because he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about this Rebellion too much was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**That was nice wasn't it? I guess you guys are used to my end of the chapter AN's at the beginning of the next chapter? Whatever. R&R and make sure you do review because I don't feel like I have a lot of readers! :'(**

**BTW, sorry for not updating sooner,but I've been forgetting.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SG, I would be a guy named Micheal Buckley, And I am not a guy named Micheal Buckley, I am a girl, no matter what my sister tells me.**

Chapter 13

Sabrina's POV

I woke up slowly, taking my time. When I finally did get up, I drifted over to my closet. I pulled out a black tank top, A black over the shoulder long sleeve, Black jeans and black gothic boots.

After I put on my outfit, I braided my hair and put a black DC hat on. After that I walked downstairs. I walked into the dining room and found that everyone was already eating.

When everybody saw me they stopped eating. Jenna jumped up and practically tackle-hugged me. "I am so sorry about that. I didn't kn-" Jenna started once we broke apart. I held up a finger to stop her. "It's alright." I whispered to her.

Then aloud I said, "I'm sorry about running off like that. I just needed time to think about what Jenna and Gwen told us. I'm sorry." I then went and sat down beside Puck. Before anyone could continue eating, Granny stood up.

"Now that I can take your attention, and Sabrina is here, I have something to say. Now that we know about the Rebellion, and The Scarlett Hand is still on the loose, we are not safe in this house. We will be leaving for Charming's camp immediately. All of you, go to your rooms and pack. Meet me in the living room as soon as your done." With that, she left the room, all of us trailing behind her.

I walked up to my room. Pulling out my duffel bag from under my bed, I started to think of what I was going to pack. After I opened my duffel bag, I went to my closet and pulled out every black peice of clothing. I also grabbed a pair of black and white flats, and black converse.

I grabbed three dresses, just in case. I then went into my bathroom and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and my tooth brush. Then I went back to my duffel bag and put everything in. Then I picked it up and ran down the stairs.

I was the last one there. I shrugged and sat down. I looked at Granny and nodded, signaling that I was ready. She took a deep breath, and started. "Okay then. Everybody has an area in which they will go to. Sabrina and Puck will train new arrivals and they will participate in battle." I smirked. My powers might just come in handy here.

Granny continued. "I will work in the mess tent every once in a while. All the rest of the time I will stay in the cabin. Red, you have the choice to stay with me or Sabrina. Daphne and Jake will work in Magical Items. , You will help with battle plans. Jenna and Gwen, since Charming doesn't know you, you will do an evaluation with him and he will choose what you do." She finished.

Then Granny stood up and we all went to the car. Fifteen minutes later we were walking into Charming's camp. Right away we were met by Snow White. She smiled at us. "It's nice to see you guys. I'll just take you to Billy."

She then started walking deeper into the camp. Soon enough, we were in front of Charming, waiting for him to finish a conversation with one of the recruits.

_**You know Sabrina, you don't have to hide your wings.**_

_Good point. But don't you think it would give Charming and Snow a little bit of a shock?_

_**Why don't you find out?**_

I smirked and let my wings out. Charming stopped talking and turned to face me, his mouth hanging open. I smiled at him innocently. "What is it Charming? You seem surprised about something." I said.

Then I started levitating, lifting everybody else up with me. Then I briefly caught myself on fire. After that I kept a nice fiery glow around me. "Might I add, you may want to cover your ears." I said.

My family, Percival and Jenna and Gwen, knowing what I was about to do, covered their ears. Charming and Snow weren't as smart. I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. Charming and Snow's hands went up to their ears immediately. Consequently, so did the rest of the camp's.

Then I took some water from a nearby stream and had it float in front of me. Then it burst into flames and wrapped around Puck, quickly turning into ice so it trapped him. Then the ice disappeared and I lowered us all to the ground.

"I believe you have thought of more uses for me?" I asked, still glowing, still smiling innocently.

_Look at him! This is hysterical Sabrina!_

_**I know! I am so glad you told me to put out my wings!**_

Charming nodded. "Oh! One more thing Charming. I have two more powers. I can read minds and the other one is quite lethal, sometimes." _Lethal? _Charming thought. I shook my head. "Yes lethal, didn't I tell you that? But let's just say, the first time I used that power, I almost died."

Charming looked even more shocked and Puck cringed at the memory. "Well, I suppose we should get going. Where are the newbies?" I asked. Charming pointed towards the training grounds and I pulled Puck over to train our new arrivals.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, How did you guys like it? Hope you did because I am trying hard to make it that way. really, you guys need to review more, I feel like nobody likes my story !:'(**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Sister's Grimm now, but soon I will, soon I swear, !**

Chapter 14

Sabrina's POV

I was still pulling Puck along toward the training area, when I caught a look at the group and stopped dead. Puck obviously noticed the sudden stop so he looked at me questioningly. "What is it?"

I pointed at the group waiting in the TA (training area). Puck's eyes widened as soon as he saw the group. They all looked our age. But the worst part was that they were all running wild.

Everybody was screaming over everybody else's voices to get heard. I took a deep breath and started to walk into the TA. Once I got there, I tried to yell over them. "Hello! Can I have your attention please?"

When that didn't work, I became irritated. I took a deep breath and put my fingers to my lips, letting out an ear-piercing whistle. When still that didn't work, I took to drastic measures. I took another deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs.

At that, everybody fell silent and started looking around to see what made the sound that, miraculously, was louder than all the people in the TA. I smiled. "Hello." I called out to everyone. "My name is Sabrina Grimm, and this is Puck. We will be training you for the time being. Also, in case you were wondering, I was the one who screamed, and it gets much worse than that. Let's hope I don't have to introduce you to any of my other powers."

Everybody in front of me gasped. I guess they didn't think that a sound like that, could come from me. "Now, pay attention, be quiet, and follow our rules, and you will get through this easily." I smiled.

"Let's start with names." I pointed at a girl and she was quick to answer. "Evelyn Quarry." Next was a boy. "Eric Sycamore." Next was another boy. " Jacob Mezeray." Then a girl. "Jasmine Correlly." And then there was Rose and Jarred Evans.

"Okay everybody, we are going to start with some strength training." _I cannot do strength training! I can barely lift a stick! _Jasmine thought. I walked in front of her. "Jasmine, the reason we do strength training first is because once you get strong muscles, it makes everything else that much easier."I said to her.

She looked at me in shock. "How did you know that I'm not that strong?" She asked me. I smiled at her. Then I walked back to the front and told everyone. "I will tell you right now. I can read minds. Whenever you complain, whether it is mentally or actually out loud, I will address it in front of everybody. I will try not to make things difficult for you as long as you don't make it difficult for Puck and I."

"Let's Begin." Puck and I said together.

**That was one of my shorter chapters, but it was kind of a set-up for the next one. Any way, review, review, review.**

**-DeathPrincess2343**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers...Who are not giving reviews! You guys, I'm getting really upset that I don't have that many reviews. Please, please review with a cherry on top?**_

_**Disclaimer: My trial has been, unfortunately, postponed, because apparently, I am not allowed to go to court. They don't know what's coming...**_

Chapter 15

Sabrina's POV

All the kid's began with twenty push ups. Puck, being the showoff that he is, turned into a gorilla and did fifty in the time it took everybody else to do twenty. "Okay everybody, good job. Now, two laps around the TA. GO!" Puck turned into a cheetah. "It's my time to shine." I told him, and was off like a bullet.

I was already a lap ahead of him. When I passed him for the second time I laughed. When at last everybody was done their two laps, Puck and I talked for a moment. "How many?" I asked him. He grimaced. "Twenty." I laughed. "Fifty."

Jarred got confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked at him. "How many laps we did." I said matter-of-factly. Everybody's eyes widened. "OH! Don't worry. Puck and I have an advantage." When I was done my sentence Puck turned into A cheetah again and I ran a few laps.

"See?" I asked. They all nodded. "Now... To the weights!" I said cheerfully. Everybody groaned. "You know guys, soon enough, you will be happy to go to the weights. Because, like I said, things get much worse." I said, smiling.

Everybody rushed to the weights and started lifting. Puck fell in pace with me. "You sure know how to provoke them." He said. I shrugged. "I was only telling them the truth. Pretty soon, we'll have to do the Everafter powers test on them, and that is not supposed to be a walk in the park. Actually, When we get the hang of things I'm gonna be out for a couple of days. They're gonna have to test me. They know I have powers, but they need to know how much they can do." I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

Puck put his arm around me. "Don't worry about it. Just push it aside and focus on training these guys. But remember, we are going to try to make it fun for them as well." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I replied. I shrugged off his arm and ran the rest of the way to the weights, lifting them as soon as I got there.

After ten minutes, I put down the weights. Before I could tell everybody to stop and start running, Charming and walked into the TA, gesturing for me to walk over to them. I snapped and was right infront of them. "Yeah?" I asked the still shocked Charming.

"We were wondering if you saw any potential powers in them." said, filling in for Charming. I shook my head. "Not yet. I'll tell you guys when I see anything though, okay?" I asked. nodded, pulling Charming along behind him.

I ran back to everyone and said, "Okay you guys get to do more running. Don't worry, one lap." Everyone nodded and started running. "At least they know not to complain anymore." Puck said to me. I nodded.

When everybody had finished their lap, they gathered by me and Puck, waiting for their next instruction. "You guys can go to your cabins now." Puck said. "Good work, same time tomorrow." I finished for him.

When everybody had cleared out, I turned to Puck. "Bet I could beat you to the cabin." I said. He smirked. "Your on." And we were off. I was at the cabin in seconds. When Puck finally caught up, I laughed. "Why do you even try?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's good to try. Would you like me to stop trying?" He asked. I shook my head and walked into the cabin. When Granny heard us, her head shot up.

"Back so soon?" She asked. "Yeah. We decided to go easy on them. A few laps, a couple of minutes of weights. You know, the works." I said. "Hey, where's Red?" Puck asked. Granny walked to the kitchen and started chopping vegetables.(Multi-coloured ones of course.)

"She went to see Daphne. They should be in the magic room. I'm quite sure ther're training some nice kids to use magic." Granny said. "Thanks Granny." I said, walking out the door.

Puck came up behind me. "You don't have to come." I told him. "I'm just going to see Daphne, Red and Uncle Jake." He kept walking beside me anyway. _Okay then._ I thought to myself.

Soon, we reached the magic room. It wasn't really a room. It was like the TA but it was smaller and filled with magical items. Puck and I walked in quietly. "You know you guys, there's more than just magical items you know." I said, interuppting their lesson.

Daphne and Uncle Jake whirled around in shock but Red just smiled. I walked right up and hugged all of them, even in their shocked state. Finally, Uncle Jake sobered and introduced us.

"This is my neice Sabrina Grimm and this is Puck Goodfellow." He said. I smiled and waved at them. It was a slightly bigger class then Puck and mine, but I suppose it's because magical training comes _after_ the weaponry and physical training.

I suppose they know all about us Grimm's, because after all, we were the reason they were training to fight in the first place.

Most of the class stared at my wings. Some looked us over then looked back at Daphne and Uncle Jake.

_Show them something._

_**Should I? They might not be that shocked.**_

_They know all about you guys, but they really are shocked. They're trying to hide it, but I can see it._

_**Okay, if you say so.**_

As soon as I said that, I lifted everybody up and we continued to get higher. "Jake, what are you doing?" One of the girls in the class said. 'I'm not doing anything. Sabrina is doing it." He replied.

At that I got a few shocked looks. And by a few, I mean everybody. I faked innocence again. "What? You think I only got the wings? Nuh uh. I got the wings, a bunch of powers, and a kingdom in South Africa, proved by a prophecy." I said.

"You have a kingdom?" A guy who had been staring at me ever since I walked in said. I nodded. "Yep. It's called Collamani. It's supposed to be beautiful. Do you guys want to see a few of my other powers?" I asked. Everybody nodded.

I lit myself on fire, read a few minds, levitated water, turned that to fire, then to ice, trapping a few of the students and showed them all of my other powers, except for the Dreamer. When I was done, I lowered everybody back to the ground, and took in they're shocked expressions.

"Well, this has been fun guys. But I gotta go, and you have to continue your lesson. Sorry for interuppting your lesson Uncle Jake." I said. Uncle Jake nodded. "Hey," One of the kids said. "Can they come to other lessons?"

Daphne and Uncle Jake looked at eachother. "I don't see why not. But it has to be okay with them." Daphne said turning to us. "Why not." Puck and I said before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys! Thank you for all of the reviews! Here's Chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. Micheal Buckley does. **

Chapter 16

Sabrina's POV

Two months, later, they came for me. It was in the middle of training that and Charming came in, with several other Everafters behind them. I shook my head. "It can't be time already." I said, my voice trembling.

Mr. Canis looked down while Charming spoke. "I'm afraid it is Sabrina. Your going to have to come." I looked down. "Okay. Puck, tell the class what is going on, and what will happen to them. Then have them continue training. It's time to get out of strength training. Get them into some weaponry." I said quietly, before following Charming and Canis to the testing area.

A half hour later, I was dressed in a white padded suit, attached to several power monitors, that have been altered, and hung onto a wall inside a sound proof room, that can definately take a hit.

I felt like a picture frame hanging there. "Okay Sabrina. Are you ready?" I heard Charming ask through the headset I was wearing. I sighed. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." I said quietly. "I'm sorry that we have to do this, but it's a complete necessity. We need you to use all your powers. Is that alright Sabrina?" Charming asked.

I laughed sadisticly. "Are you volunteering, Charming?" I said, louder. It was like an unknown being took me over. No- not unknown. It was a different me. A deadly, powerful, wise me.

Charming looked confused, and slightly scared. "What do you mean?" He asked. I smirked. "One of my powers require me to have a victim, because I make their worst nightmare come true, now answer me Charming. Who is my victim?" I said quickly.

Charming looked shocked. "Pick somebody. Most likely, somebody who you dislike." He said. Okay. This will go nicely. I smirked, and started my round of powers.

I lit my self, and the room on fire, with ice runing through it, but not melting, or dousing the fire.I broke the chains that kept me on the wall and ran circles around the room, over and over again, getting faster and faster. The ice and fire started to form a cyclone.

I used my gravity power and started to shape it. Then I stopped running and continued to have it form. I moved the microphone from my mouth, and ran into the middle of the cyclone. I screamed. When I finished, I heard the scream continue, running in circles with the cyclone.

I then transported to the top of the cyclone and sat on it. I read Charming's mind as he looked at the intensity of my powers. I looked at the numbers and smiled. Then I went to go to sleep. It was time to use this power.

I thought of Peter Pan. I wasn't a big fan of him, and he coincidentally, was witnissing this display of power. I was already asleep, but I knew he had fallen to the ground. In a few moments, I woke up, with Peter getting up at the same time.

Just as I thought, a minute later, Peter was all alone, supposedly, and he was fighting Captain Hook, but Peter was defenseless, and he couldn't fly. Right before Hook killed Peter, I stopped it, and Peter could see us all, and Hook was gone.

"That's all folks!" I said into the microphone after I killed the cyclone. I walked out of the room and went straight to Peter. "What a pathetic worst nightmare that was." I said under my breath.

Then I turned to Charming and said, with a big smile on my face, "How did I do?" I batted my eyelashes. "Take a look." He said, waving me over to the board. I walked over there and watched as the intesity of power went above even Baba Yaga's power with just the fire.

"And this is what happened when your last power happened." Charming said. He hit a button on the control board and the power flared up so high, that the board couldn't take it and it caught fire. I killed it and turned to Charming. "And I'm not even tired. What does this mean?" I asked him with my arms crossed.

Canis sighed. "It means, that you are the most powerful Everafter to have ever lived. " He said. Then he turned to Charming. "We must inform the camp. They need to know about this." He said quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him.

Charming nodded. "I agree. Sabrina, come with us." He said as he walked away. Fifteen minutes later, the entire camp was gathered around a stage. "What is this about Charming?" I heard somebody shout over all the murmurings.

I scanned the crowd and saw Puck and Jasmine, Evelyn, Jarred, Rose, Eric and Jacob. I ran over to them. I hugged them all. "You guys, stay calm. I'm fine. This is nothing, just hear what they have to say also, cover your ears." I said.

They all listened to me and I ran back to the stage and asked Charming and Canis to cover their ears. Then I took a deep breath and screamed. Everybody fell silent and looked at me. "Good. Now why don't you listen to what Charming and Canis have to say so you can all leave?" I asked them all.

They stayed quiet. I smiled and turned to Charming. I nodded and he began. "Sabrina Grimm was just tested for powers. And trust me, she has them. Actually, she has quite a bit of them. And we looked at the intensity of her powers and it appears that she is the most powerful Everafter to have ever lived." Charming said.

Everybody started talking again. But then Baba Yaga stepped up and silence filled the camp once again. "So she is more powerful than me?" She asked. Charming nodded. "By far." He said. She laughed. "Give me your best shot." She said to me.

I thought for a moment. I surrounded her with fire and then gravitated her toward the ground. I stared at her and waited for her to get up. She started fighting, and using her powers, but still, she couldn't get up.

The crowd gasped. I looked at Charming. "Should I make the cyclone again?" I murmured. He nodded. I pushed everybody away and made a circle of fire and ice. Then I ran around it and shaped it. I ran into the middle of it and screamed, letting the sound carry on.

Then I flew to the top of it. I sat and smiled. The crowd stared at me in shock. But they were also covering their ears. I slowly ended the cyclone and stood. waiting for the crowds reaction. When nothing happened, I took a deep breath.

"Do you believe us now? Do you believe I am powerful? This may help you, but it may also be your downfall. You may all leave and continue what you left off." I said. Everybody but my family and class left.

"I didn't know you were that powerful." Eric said. "It's because of the prophecy. It strengthens her. It's also why, after doing two of those cyclones, she is not sleeping, or even slightly tired." Percival said.

Jenna and Gwen smiled. There was something slightly... wrong about their smiles. And it seemed that Daphne was really close to them now. When everybody left, and we were walking back to class, I walked beside Puck.

"Have you noticed anything wierd about Daphne lately?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. She seems less happy, doesn't talk as much, and she seems so close to Jenna and Gwen. I hear she's even skipped teaching classes with Jake." He said.

This wasn't good. Something was up with Genevieve and Gwendolyn. And I was going to find out what it was, because it was affecting my sister, my family, and possibly me as well. I shook my head and continued walking.

I have to focus on training these people for the very worst.

**How did you like it? Please Review. Also, I'm not going to update until I have a total of fifteen reviews, okay? Good. Now press the little button down there.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the kind reviews! I have to tell you, I won't be able to update for a little while. Remeber a few chapters ago, I mentioned how my computer had some viruses and I wasn't able to update? The same thing is happening. I'm super sorry, and I'll update as soon as I can, but don't expect it to often. Well, any ways, here's the chapter. Oh, sorry it's so short. It's really just a filler for some more of the story. Also, I'm getting close to the end of the story, so, yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sister's Grimm. I do own Jenna, Gwen, Percival and The dreamer prophecy. **_

Chapter 17

Sabrina's POV

"After finding out what we did, you need to be prepared for the worst. The Scarlet Hand is going to try even harder to kill me and the rest of the Grimm's, or they will try to get me. So we need to work even harder." I said to everybody.

I walked over to the weapons and picked up a sword. "This is one of the most important weapons here. You always want to have a sword on you. Let's start with some drills." We then started the drills.

We did these drills for a week before having tournaments. Then we moved on to daggers, then Bow and arrows, maces, axes, and every other weapon. Finally the day came when they had to do the Everafter tests.

"This is going to take alot out of you guys. Since you don't know if you have powers, it is going to be difficult on your mental and physical health. Hope that you will be alright, and we will do the same. Eric your first, then Jacob, Jarred, Evelyn, Rose then Jasmine is last. You will all go to the medical tent for check ups afterwards, just to check if your alright." I said, and after wishing Eric luck, he went into the room.

A few hours later, Everybody was sitting in the medical tent. They were just getting check ups. None of them had powers. Thank Grimm. I really didn't want any of them to have powers. But that test did take alot out of them, and the test _for _powers is alot worse than the test for the _extent _of your powers.

A week later, Percival approached me. I smiled. "Hi Percival, what's up?" I asked him. Percival sat across from me. "I'm afraid it's time for some Dreamer business Sabrina. It's about time that you consider is your going to Collamani to rule, or stay here with your family." He said. His words killed my good mood.

"Are you saying I have to choose between my family and Collamani?" I asked him. Percival's face was stern as he nodded. A few minutes later, I had to ask him something. "Percival, how long has Collamani's people been waiting for me?" I whispered to him. He sighed. "Six thousand years. Generation after generation. I've been alive the entire time." He said.

I stood up. "I'm going to have to think about this for a while." I told him as I ran outside. I started walking all around the camp. I didn't even notice when I bumped into Puck. I felt him tap my shoulder. I slowly turned towards him, not meeting his eyes. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" He asked me, his voice ringing in my ears.

"I have a very important decision to make. A six thousand year old one in fact." I told him, turning away before he could question me further. I continued to walk aimlessly around, all the while thinking about my family, and the mysterious strangers that was the people of Collamani, who have been waiting for me for six thousand years.

For a week I thought about this. And then I finally came to my decision. I was going to Collamani.

**Sorry it was so short, it was basically just a little filler kind of thing. Please review. I'm shooting for twenty or eighteen, okay?**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are amazing! I mean... I have 21 reviews now! It makes me sooooo happy! My computer has kinda... fixed itself, so I'm gonna write this chapter even if I have to work around stupid viruses!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm. Micheal Buckley does. He threatened to sue me... Yeah. Self-explanatory.**

Chapter 18

Leaving my family was probably one of the hardest things in my life. We didn't have too long of a goodbye, and I didn't get to explain why I chose Collomani over them. It was one of the hardest decisions of my life, but I suppose it might be worth it.

Unfortunately, Percival and I couldn't use my transportation powers to get to Collomani, because one: I've never been there. My stubborn powers don't allow me to go to places I've never been before, and two: Collomani is guarded with magic barriers. The barrier only allows people it recognizes into the city, and it wouldn't recognize me.

So we had to use normal transportation. Which really sucked because it gave more time to ponder whether or not my decision was correct or not.

Soon, the plane landed and we had to take a little jeep far into the country. After about three hours of dust in my eyes and wind sweeping my hair around, we made it to the ocean.

Percival lead me straight to the edge. I was extremely confused by this point. "Why are we here?" I asked him. I suddenly realized how hot it was out here.

And strangely, I wasn't affected by it. I shook my head and looked back to Percival. He just grinned. "This is where Collomani is. It floats just inches above the water, and it is invisble. For boaters, a transportation spell was put over it, so if they ran into the barrier, they would automatically be moved to the other side of the city. Just concentrate." He assured me.

I shrugged. This was Percival's hometown after all. I turned to the water and concentrated on the open air in front of me. After a few minutes, it started to shimmer, becoming more clear every second.

I gasped. I could finally see Collomani clearly. My city. I absentmindly started walking towards it. I noticed that my feet were on a solid surface, but it looked as if I were walking on the water.

I ignored it and kept walking. I hardly noticed when Percival started to follow me. I walked until I was at the very edge of the city. It was very old-fashioned.

The streets were made of cobblestone, and the houses were just little clay huts with straw roofs. The windows were made of glass though. My eyes wandered over the people there. They were all dark-skinned, and were of varying heights.

I noticed that their eyes started to wander towards me. I saw a little girl gasp and tug a woman's wrist. The woman leaned down, still staring at me, and listened as the little girl whispered something in her ear.

Percival came up behind me. "Everyone, meet in the castle courtyard immediately." He called. Several children scurried off, probably to spread the news.

Percival lead me down the cobblestone roads, until I saw something shining right in front of me. My eyes adjusted and I, once again, gasped. I put my hand to my mouth and stared in disbelief.

It was a castle. Made entirely of... Glass. The outside was dark, and I couldn't see inside it, but something told me that if I stood inside, I could easily see outside. The castle was just as detailed as if it were made out of stone,though.

Before I could truly take in the glory of the castle, Percival pulled me through the large doors, and right through the castle, all the while explaining what was going on.

"We're going to meet the villagers in the courtyard, where we're going to crown you princess of Collomani. We'll have your coronation in a few months." I nodded numbly. This was all so much so soon.

This kingdom was absolutely gorgeous, and it was _mine._

Percival led me into a huge room. I gasped. It was all black, gray, or dark purple. It was a gorgeous colour combination. Percival led me to the closet and pointed inside. "Pick and outfit. I'll be waiting outside. Make sure you have a cloak. It's a must. Quickly now!" He said. He seemed really stressed.

He'll calm down... I hope. I shrugged and walked into the closet.

Oh. My. God. It was huge, and filled with violet and black clothes. Floor to ceiling. No breaks. One rack was shirts, another pants, another dresses, and even one for cloaks. There was an entire corner dedicated to shoes and boots. Holy crap.

I grabbed an outfit and scurried out of the closet. I hastily put it all on and looked at my self in the full-length mirror.

I was wearing a violet tight fitting long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black knee length boots, and a long black cloak with purple trim. The cloak was amazingly light.

I shrugged and walked outside the room, to find Percival waiting, just as he had said. He looked me up and down and frowned. "You're supposed to be a princess, not an American." He said. I smirked at him. "For your information, I _am _American."

Percival seemed to lighten up for the first time since I decided to go to Collomani. Then he shook his head at my stubbornness and dragged towards a balcony.

It was very large, and, just like the rest of the castle, was made out of special glass. I looked at the amount of people standing under the blacony. I started to sweat. There was hundreds of people standing in the courtyard, as Percival had called it.

Percival urged me to the edge of the balcony. I noticed that if you leaned up against the railing (made out of glass... How trustworthy), you could see even _more _people.

A lump formed in my throat. Oh my, oh my my my. I swallowed and waited for Percival to begin. As if on cue, he walked up beside me.

"This, is Sabrina Grimm. This, is the Dreamer." He called towards everybody. He paused as they cheered. Then continued. "We have waited for her, for six thousand years. And now she is with us. This, is our princess!" As he said that, a woman walked up to the the other side of Percival and offered him something.

It was a silver case. It looked something like a thin jewellry box. He handed it to me and I investigated it further. It was about the size of a laptop. I saw the crack running through the middle. I dug my nail in and flipped the case open.

I gasped at what I saw inside. It was a circlet, no doubt about it. The main material was silver titanium. In the centre, is intricate designs that popped out from the main frame slightly made out of black titanium. Encrusted in the centre of the designs, was a black Onyx.

I looked to Percival. "Put it on." He mouthed to me. I put my hand to my mouth for a moment, and then I reached towards it. I picked it up and placed it on my head. I immediately knew something was happening.

I looked at my hair and my eyes widened. My hair was _white. _Actually, that's not the right word for it. It was more of a clear colour. It just looked white because it was bunched together into very large numbers.

I looked to Percival, but her was already talking to the crowd. I didn't bother to listen. Before I knew it, Percival was done speaking and was leading me back to the room I was in to change. I suppose it was mine.

"WHY IS MY HAIR WHITE?" I screamed at him once we were deep inside the castle. "Calm down, Sabrina. It's your seed. It's part of the Yin Yang. You re Yin, therefore, you are dark. Your Yang is white. Your hair is whit because it s your seed. If your Yang was here, he would have something black to be part of him." He explained.

"Oh." Now I felt really awkward. I followed Percival to my room in silence. Well, I guess I have to get used to my new home.

**Sorry it's so short you guys. Please review. I'm going for thirty reviews... You think that can happen?**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMY GODS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I feel so bad now…. It's been about a month? I am so sorry you guys…. I was going to update sooner, but my computer broke! Can you believe it? So now I have to write a quick chapter. I am super sorry, but can I ask you all a favor? It's not much, but can you please review and tell me if you have read Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Super good series, I recommend it, but please? You'll get why I need that later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm. There.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 19**

**Sabrina's POV**

I was bored. Well, not right at the moment, but it was boredom that led to this moment. You see, I was fighting a dragon.

Yeah, I know. Sabrina? Fighting a dragon? Well, I'll tell you something. Don't tell anyone else because it's a secret but….. I'm a cheater. Heck yes.

The dragon was truly one of the more beautiful ones. His scales glistened white with silver poking out in random spots all around his body. I sincerely wanted to keep him. But Percival said I couldn't. This was extremely absurd because I was the princess, not him.

But I had to kill this dragon, because he had taken eight of the villagers, and I _could not _allow this to happen any longer.

"Puck, Daphne, ta-"I cut myself off. Puck and Daphne weren't here. They were across the world fighting in a war. I mentally slapped myself, and with a surge of anger, 'slayed the dragon'.

I made my way back to the castle. I was very familiar with Collamani now because I had been here for two months. Oh the joys. Actually, it was fantastic.

I met all the people that I would rule, and I knew them quite well. I had danced with the children and spoke with the adults. I had befriended the teenagers as well. Most were happy to be getting a ruler, and the rest were overjoyed that I would be ruling them.

But that didn't matter now. I was dead set on something now, and no one would stop me from getting it.

I strode into the castle and straight to my room. I walked into my closet and tried to calm myself down as I looked for clothing that wasn't ripped to shreds.

I settled on a black long sleeved over the shoulder shirt, and a black knee length skirt with black skinny jeans underneath. Due to protocol, I grabbed my favorite black cloak (With phoenix feather trim), and my familiar Onyx Circlet, with the beautiful stones embedded in it.

I quickly dressed and began to walk outside, when I bumped into Percival. "Why, hello, Percival. How are you?" I asked him, not pausing my stride. "Sabrina, why aren't you dressed for your coronation?" He demanded, walking beside me.

"Oh," I feinted innocence. "Was that today? I completely forgot. But I have other business to attend to, and it involves some travel." I told him. He looked at me like I was insane. Well, I probably was.

"Other business? This is the most important day of your life!" He shouted. I stopped and turned to him abruptly. "Well then it's going to have to wait. I have some family that I need to visit." I hissed at him.

His expression softened and he looked… Genuinely sad. "Fine. You have one week to visit them, but then you have to come back and proceed with your coronation." He said. I slowly smiled. "Thank you, Percival. That's all I ask." I told him before disappearing.

I found myself right outside the Charming's Fort. Useful. I looked up and shouted. "King Arthur! Are you up there?"

A head popped from a little window and a man's voice called "Who goes there?" I smiled and decided to mess with his mind. "The Dreamer, Princess of Collamani."

He looked incredibly confused. "I have never heard o-"I cut him off. "Let me in or I blow the Fort down. I'll huff and I'll puff, and meet up with my BFF, the Big Bad Wolf." The king looked a little scared. The Fort doors began to open and I strode in. "Thank you, Arthur." I called over my shoulder.

I looked around at my familiar surroundings and sighed. "Oh how I missed this place, and the people inside of it. I span in a circle, taking it all in. Then I noticed a tall blonde man walking towards me.

I recognized him almost at once. I would never forget that arrogant air. "Prince Charming." I bowed to him as he came closer. He seemed shocked that somebody would respect him. "I've learned a thing or two about respecting royalty since I was last here." I replied to his frantic thoughts.

He seemed to work very hard to compose himself. "Who are you?" He asked, very rudely. Well, I do suppose I know why he wouldn't recognize me.

I had a scar on my cheek from a Griffin, and I had quite a prominent wound on my shoulder from that wretched dragon. I had grown several inches, and…. My hair was white.

"It is I," I said, being completely over dramatic. "Sabrina Grimm." Charming seemed even more frantic and then began to walk away, motioning for me to follow. "I suppose you're here to see your family?" He asked me.

I nodded. "And my old class." I added, thinking that there was no harm in it. Charming nodded, and he looked at me as if he were genuinely concerned for my safety. Oh well.

He led me straight up to a large cabin and knocked on the door. I straightened my circlet and adjusted my cloak, waiting patiently for the door to open.

When it finally did, I saw a woman with black hair and beautiful brown eyes open the door. She was tall and looked like she should be a model instead of fighting in a war. The only thing that marred her expression was a very tired look on her face. Charming cleared his throat and told the woman "Hello Veronica. It appears you and your family has a visitor."

I appreciated the fact that he wasn't revealing my identity. I walked past him and bowed to the woman. "May I?" I asked, gesturing inside the house. She nodded, thanked Charming, and moved aside so I could enter.

I knew this woman was my mother, Veronica Grimm. I wonder how she was woken up.

I walked in and saw that everybody was there. Granny, Red, Henry, Veronica, Granny, Tobias and Puck. Except for Daphne. They all looked different. Tired, worried. Sad.

I walked in and forced a smile on my face. It didn't fool anyone. "Well aren't you all in sour moods. I was hoping to pay a nice friendly visit, and then I come back and you're all miserable. I'll have you know that I skipped my coronation to see you all, and if this is how you're going to act maybe I sho-" I was cut off by someone.

"Who are you?" I realized it was Puck. I frowned deeply. "Do none of you recognize me?" I asked them. They all shook their head. I felt my eyes water, but quickly shook it off. I began pacing. "I can understand Charming not recognizing me, but you guys.." I muttered to myself. "Who are you?" Puck demanded again.

I turned to face them all and shouted out "SABRINA! I'm Sabrina." They looked at me, completely shocked. Finally, Red spoke. "But, you look so different. You're hair… You're… Wardrobe." She said, gesturing to me as she said that. I smiled softly.

"I actually quite enjoy my wardrobe thank you. But the hair…. I'm still getting used to that. I also see that you woke mom and dad. It's nice to see you again." I said to them. Everybody else was in a shocked silence. I looked at them all with questioning looks.

"No 'hello Sabrina, it's nice to have you back'? I'm only staying for a week but, seriously. I also wanted you all to come to my coronation. Wouldn't that be nice. I haven't seen my crown yet but I'm sure it's lovely." I began to ramble on and on and on….. And on.

Wow. It wasn't until Puck screamed "Why, Sabrina? Why?" That I realized that he was hurt a lot too.

I watched in shocked silence as he tore down the hall and into a room. I was about to follow him when, I decided against it. It was my fault he was upset anyway. I sighed and sat down. Then I stood up abruptly and looked to Granny. "May I?" I asked.

One thing that spending two months in Collamani did for me? It gave me superb manners.

Granny nodded and I sat down, sitting up straight and making eye contact with everybody. "My Sabrina. You sure have changed. And you look fantastic with your white hair." Granny said. I automatically corrected her. "It's clear. It just looks white."

Everybody looked at me strangely. I looked down. "My apologies." I told her.

I must say that this visit was very awkward so far. I spoke of my adventures with my family and they held onto every word, but then I felt something coming closer and I stood up and turned to the hallway.

I cracked my neck and said "Time to face the music." Just as Puck came out of his room. He walked down the hallway and walked right up to me. "May I please speak to you, Sabrina?" He then looked around us and whispered "Alone?" I nodded and he started down the hallway.

I followed him and entered his bedroom behind him. I stayed against the door, trying to stay as far from this angry Puck as possible.

He started pacing in front of his bed and I looked down. "For the people, Puck."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "What?" He said, extremely confused. I looked up and took a step towards him. "That's why I left. For the people of Collamani." He looked at me, but this time without hatred. Or anger. Just confusion. "You left your family for people you didn't even know?" He inquired.

"The people of Collamani waited for me for six thousand years, without even knowing that I would come for them. They didn't know when I would come, what I would be like. But they waited. And waited. I thought they deserved their Dreamer." I countered.

He was shocked into silence. But I wasn't finished. "Frankly, I believe they do. They are fantastic, and kind. They like me there." I added as an afterthought.

Puck looked up and walked up to me so there were only a few inches of space between us. I looked down at me (When did he get so tall?) And I looked into his green eyes. My heart began to race and I mentally scolded myself.

"Why didn't you give us some kind of warning? A proper goodbye?" He asked me quietly, leaning his forehead against mine. "I will this time. But I would like you all to see Collamani. It's beautiful there." I said absently, concentrating on the handsome boy's face that was so very close to mine.

Where are these thoughts coming from? I asked myself. Without knowing it, I wrapped my arms around Puck's neck and brought myself onto my tiptoes so I could give him a tight hug. I leaned my face into his neck, and he hugged me back.

We forgot that I was leaving soon. We forgot that I may never be able to return after I become queen. We forgot that we were ever upset with each other. We just forgot.

Until of course, there was a big BANG.

I groaned, and broke from our hug. The sudden loud noise had totally ruined our moment. I looked out the window and saw what was going on. "Oh god." I whispered and backed away from the window right into Puck. "What is it?" He asked quite calmly.

"Dragons. Eight full grown ones. Let's go." I said and pulled him along behind me. Everybody get down!" I shouted at my family, who obliged. "We are under attack. By Dragons. I hope we have defenses?" I asked. Granny nodded. "We have water towers. IF we spray it in their mouths, it should knock them out." She said.

"Good. Then they'll be in my territory. I could take care of them. Puck, come with me. Everybody else, find a water tower or something to defend the Fort. Let's get this party started."

I ran outside, with Puck at my heels. "Puck, go find Charming. Tell him to get everybody to knock the Dragon's unconscious. Make sure none of them kill them. Slow painful deaths go to all who invade my territory uninvited." I smirked. Puck looked genuinely scared for his life, but then I shooed him off towards where Charming should be.

I reached in between my shirt and my cloak and felt the handle of something very familiar. I pulled it out and smiled at the black diamond blade.

I ran straight in the battle. These people were obviously under experienced. "KNOCK THEM UNCONCIOUS!" I screamed. I noticed random blasts of magic coming from somewhere, and in pointed it to Uncle Jake. He was also absent when I went to the cabin. Huh. I'll have to say hello to him… Assuming we both live.

I flew into the air, creating a whirlwind to knock the dragons out of the sky. I then proceeded to blast water at them. At that same moment I felt a jolt go up my spine and through my wings, and I knew that one of them had entered the Dream World, as I had taken to call it.

I focused hard, and knew I was heading towards the ground. I was very vulnerable at this stage. Whenever I go into the Dream World I am vulnerable.

I focused, and found the dragon. He was wailing, wanting to get out. But I locked him into a cage. "What is the Scarlet Hand up to, Dragon?" I asked him menacingly. I could understand his reply.

"The Scarlet Hand didn't send me. It was the Rebellion. They are going to attack full force in six days." The Dragon told me, obviously scared. "You have been useful." I told him. "Where are you located?" I asked him.

"Right outside Water Cannon 1." He stated simply. I nodded. "Do you promise to side with me on my side for your life?" I asked him. I wasn't one to kill those useful to me. "Yes!" The Dragon responded quickly.

"Then we must make a proper deal. What is your name?" I asked him, unleashing the Dragon from his cage. "Aryaka." He responded, letting me cut his arm. I cut open my hand and put my hand to his new cut. It burned. But it was for good cause.

"You are now loyal to me and only me Aryaka. You are now the Great Dragon Aryaka, other Sabrina Grimm, the Dreamer. Wait only a few moments, and I will awaken you."

Aryaka nodded, and I drifted out of the Dream World. I started to run towards Water Cannon 1. As I arrived, I saw a hulking figure.

It was most obviously Aryaka. He had red scales. With silver and white running through his scales in a beautiful pattern. I saw the blood running from his arm in which I cut. But people were running up to him, swords in hand.

I urged onto my super speed, allowing myself to sit on Aryaka's back in mere seconds. I put my hands on his horns. He was obviously a young Dragon, at most one hundred years. But he was big enough for me to ride on comfortably.

He began to wake up. I created a force field around us as he did. I saw the people begin to become confused and angry. I urged Aryaka to wake up. _Come on Aryaka. _ I thought to him. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be hazel, with cat-like pupils.

"Aryaka, we must go. I will not let them hurt you again, but in turn, you must protect me as I deal with your brethren. I am afraid I will have to kill them." I told him. He nodded. "My brother and sisters are worth nothing to me. They have done nothing but treat me terribly. Go ahead."

He flew into the air and I concentrated on the other dragons. Slowly, they began to die. Fade. Their souls turning to nothing. I already knew people were hurt. I already knew some were dead. But that is what war was. Death, and constant struggle for survival

I already knew that everyone was gathering in the middle of the Fort. Well this ought to be interesting.

I had Aryaka go to the square. I concentrated on the _thump, thump _of his walking. As we approached the square, I knew that the people heard Aryaka's walk as well. I stopped the Dragon and jumped off his back, leading him behind me.

As we came into view, some people fainted. Others screamed. Others pulled out swords and other weapons. I stood in front of Aryaka in a defensive stance once we stopped. Charming came up to me, but I knew he was keeping his distance.

"Are you insane? Leading a dragon in here? He will kill us all!" Charming shouted at me. I glared at him. "He won't. Because if he hurts any of you, he will die at my hand. He knows the consequence. I let him live because he has given me information about our attackers. Who has been attacking you since I left?" I asked Charming.

He looked at me as if I were stupid. "The Scarlet Hand." I smiled and stood up straight. "Good guess, but no. It is the Rebellion." I told him. A few gasps went through the crowd. I continued. "And Aryaka here will help us. He is mine, and he is under my protection."

Charming scoffed at me. "And what gives you the right to keep a dragon in my fort?" He asked me like the arrogant jerk he is. I smiled and walked up to him. "Power. Remember those test results? Most powerful Everafter ever. Remember? Also, I'm a princess. I'll be queen in a week. So, think about your question again, Charming." I told him before walking back to Aryaka.

"Come. You get to meet more people." I told him and started walking away, towards my family's cabin. I started to knock on the cabin door, but it opened to reveal Uncle Jake. "Hello, Uncle Jake. Is the rest of the family there?" He nodded, but was still seemed quite confused. "It's Sabrina. Hi. So, can you get everybody out here? New friend I want them to meet."

He nodded again and started inside. He came back with everyone behind him. "Okay, so…. Don't freak out okay?" I told them before moving aside and revealing Aryaka.

Red shrieked, Mom fainted, Dad looked like his head was going to pop off and everybody else stood in shock.

I walked backwards until I bumped into Aryaka, and then I sat on his back. Then came the screaming.

"What are you doing with a dragon, young lady? We have to kill it! We can't have a bloodthirsty demon staying in the Fort! It'll kill everybody!" Henry screamed at me, as he walked closer to me, steering clear of Aryaka.

I cleared my throat and wiped dad's spit off of my face. "First of all, Aryaka is a _he _not an _it._ Second of all, yes I can have him. Third, he won't kill anybody. He's mine. He knows the consequence of violence against my friends and family is slow and painful death. Like his brothers and sister's deaths." I told dad, standing and floating up until I was at eye level with him.

"And lastly, you can't boss me around all that much anymore. I'm a princess. An Everafter. Better yet, the most powerful Everafter _ever. _ I don't have to follow your rules anymore."

Dad looked shocked and then he walked back. At that moments, I realized mom had woken up and seen the whole thing. "Hello, mom." I said to her. Everybody was frozen in shock…. Again. Wow. I'm full of surprises aren't I?

I waved my hand in front of everybody's face. They all snapped out of it, except for Puck. I waved my hand in front of his face again. _**What's up with him? **_I asked Red, using our mental connection for the first time in months.

_I'm not sure. It could be the initial shock of you coming back, what you just did, Aryaka, or possibly all of them._

_**Do you think he's in Dream World?**_

_He could be. You should check._

_**Alright-y.**_

I focused and entered Dream World. I looked around, careful to avoid touching the dead. They know I'm here, but they can't touch me unless I'm extremely tired or weak.

I kept looking until I saw Puck, just standing there, looking around. "Nice place, huh?" I asked him, referring to the black nothingness that was the Dream World.

He looked up at me, obviously shocked. "Why don't you wake up? I don't like having to come here to retrieve my family." I said to him. I grabbed his arm and started out of the Dream World, dragging Puck behind me.

When I opened my eyes in the real world, I noticed Puck looked pretty disoriented. "It's not the best place to go if you're not used to it." I told him as I helped him inside and onto the couch. I sat down beside him and let him wake up properly.

"First time under is always the worst." I assured him once he was better. "It gets better."

He nodded and held his head. I already knew he had a headache. "What do you mean 'first time under'?" Dad asked me. I looked up at him.

"I mean what I said. He was in the Dream World. That's where I found him. It was his first time in the Dream World. Yes, he has been unconscious, but it's different. When you go into the Dream World, you're either dead, in a coma, magically or naturally, or you have some way of getting there. I'm not sure how Puck got there, because he's obviously not in a coma, and I'm pretty sure he's not dead." I told them.

"But didn't you just say you could get there if you had the ability to get there?" Uncle Jake asked me. I nodded. "Yes, but where could he have gotten that? The only people I know is who can get there whenever they want are I and Red." I told them all, and Red blushed at the attention drawn to her.

"Well then we're just going to have to find out how he got that. Where can you get the information?" Granny asked me. "Percival. He's an expert, but…. I'd have to drag him here, or go back to Collamani for a while. But Percival said that if I go back to Collamani before the end of the week he's still going to make me stay and become queen." I stated sadly.

I didn't want to be queen yet. I wanted to finish my visit with my family.

"Then it looks like we're dragging Percival back for a visit." Puck said mischievously.

**I made a really long chapter for you guys (At least I hope it's long, it says nine pages on Word). Please answer my question, and I will take ideas for my story if you have any. Also, please answer my question in the top Author's note, because it would really help with something.**

**Please review and I hope to update faster next time!**


	20. Author's note :

**Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! You guys! I am sooooooo sorry! I've been meaning to update, but I can't seem to wrap my head around this story. I've been working really hard to track down my ideas, and I can't seem to. I am so sorry. **

**Though you have probably noticed that I take a VERY LONG TIME to update (Unless I'm on a roll). Well, unfortunately, I have writer's block for this story. So it is officially ON HOLD until I can ram some ideas into my puny mind.**

**Also, thank you so much **_**me **_**(Do you have an account? It would be a lot easier to reply if you did). I have never had a review that nice.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm actually updating! I'm not dead! So sorry I didn't update…**

**MESSAGE TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Me- Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate your words and I love that you can say this is a really, good story!**

**Yorkie999777000- Thank you sooo sooo much! I really appreciate it!**

**To Anonymous- You didn't sign this review… Odd. But anyway, I am NOT discontinuing this story! I will not resort to that with my first ever story! That would be very low… No, just I'm working on a few other projects (That are not yet published) and they have been stealing all of my attention from my little baby over here in Dream World…  
**

**Also, thank to everyone else who reviewed, but these to people really stood out to me, so I had to acknowledge them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series. There.**

**Chapter 20**

"Wait, what? Drag Percival... Here?" I asked him incredulously. Puck nodded. "Yes. You can get him here without going to Collomani, right?" He asked, sitting up from his position on the couch.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, but… It makes me super tired. I can hardly do anything after I do it. My powers may have increased in power, and I may be able to control them, but doing something like that…

"Also, Collomani has magical borders, so I would basically be worthless to you guys for a few hours. You'd have to do the questioning." I told them.

"No." Dad said, with a hint of authority in his voice. I looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" I asked him, looking at him very calmly.

"If this is going to drain you so much, then no. You won't do it. I won't allow it."

I did a face palm. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I looked Dad straight in the eye, and began to speak to him in an odd tingling voice.

"Yes. You _will _allow me to bring Percival here. You will enjoy meeting him, and you will not embarrass me in front of my advisor. You will sit in the other room until I call you out. Go." Dad nodded and slowly walked out of the room, as Uncle Jake and Puck shook themselves out of their stupor.

"What was that?" Daphne asked incredulously. I smiled at her. "It was my singing." They looked extremely confused and I laughed.

"Percival and I have been working on my powers, and we discovered that, since a Siren is basically the definition of persuasion, I can persuade anybody to do anything I want. I could get Charming to jump off a cliff if I wanted to." I explained to them.

Puck looked bewildered and then said

"You won't use this on us, will you?" He asked. I laughed again.

"Well, it is a lot easier to persuade boys and men, but I can still use it on girls and women. No, I probably won't use it on you. Even though it would be _extremely _easy."

I sat down on the couch and lay down. I pushed Puck off and glared at everyone.

"Now stop distracting me and let me concentrate!"

I closed my eyes, and began to imagine Percival. I could feel him starting to come, but he was resisting. _Come on, Percival. You have to! _

Only a moment later did he appear. I sat up (somewhat shakily) and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a scowl on his face, and then he looked up and seemed to stare at nothing as he said,

"Sabrina, is there any reason I am in your family's cabin in Ferryport Landing?" He asked it with barely controlled anger.

"Yes, there is. I found Puck in the Dream world. Neither Red, nor I let him in. We were hoping you had some answers. Plus, I wanted you to come." I explained, while gaining strength and standing up.

"Dad! You can come in now!" I shouted into the other room. Dad walked in, still in his stupor.

"Hello, I am Sabrina's father, Henry. You are?" He asked with perfect manners. Percival ignored him.

"I was planning your coronation."

"So?"

"SO? It's incredibly important and you act as if-" Before he could continue, I froze him on the spot.

"I really hate it when he does that." I said, mainly to myself. Then I turned to the frozen image of Percival.

"We will speak of my coronation later. In private. For now, answer our questions, and get to know my mother and father." I unfroze him and Percival grudgingly shook dad's hand.

"I am Percival, your daughter's royal advisor. It's a pleasure." He said the same to mom.

I had him sit beside me and I began talking to him as if he were a baby.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I asked him.

He crossed his arms and made a huge scene of ignoring me.

_**He is such a baby sometimes. I swear, its stress. **_I told Red, who giggled in my mind and replied,

_Change the subject._

I brightened and turned to Percival.

"Percival, I have someone for you to meet. EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!"I yelled and began to walk outside, and then I noticed that Percival wasn't coming.

My shoulders slumped and I walked back over to where Percival was sitting.

"You are such a baby sometimes." I told him as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He screamed and began flailing.

"PUT ME DOWN, SABRINA! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" I laughed and continued to walk out the door.

"Hello, Aryaka." I told the small dragon, dropping Percival and running to Aryaka.

"Aryaka?" Percival's curiosity peaked.

"Yes. He gave us information about our attackers, so I let him live. He now belongs to me." I told him quickly.

Percival studied the small dragon and then turned to me. He seemed satisfied with my new pet.

I led everyone inside except for poor Aryaka, because he couldn't fit through the door), and had everyone sit down.

"Okay Percival. Now it's time we tell you why you're actually here. When the dragons attacked, and I showed Aryaka to everyone, Puck went into a sort of… vegetative state. He wouldn't respond. So, I went into the Dream World, and found him there. He was solid, and he wasn't in a coma, or dead. We kind of thought you could tell us how he got there, or where he might have been able to obtain the power to do so." I told him.

Percival seemed to think for a moment, and then a huge grin spread across his face.

"I can't tell you. You have to find out for yourself. I'm actually quite surprised you haven't figured it out yet though, Sabrina."

I was confused, and bothered that Percival was teasing me so.

Moreover, what did he mean he was surprised I had not yet figured it out? It was _hard _to figure it out. That's why I wasn't really trying…

"Aryaka? Do me a favor." I said aloud, and then whispered something in his ear. He grinned and grabbed Percival. The he flew up up up….

And Percival started screaming like a little girl.

"Sabrina! Get this beast to PUT ME DOWN!" I heard him scream, and I found myself howling with laughter. My family stared at me in confusion, not getting the joke. I sobered and began to explain.

"You see," I began, "Percival is extremely afraid of heights, and I would fly him up at the most random times to freak him out." I explained. My family slowly got the joke and began to laugh, and then I remembered something.

"Wait, you guys. When I first got here, I didn't see Uncle Jake or Daphne. Then, I saw Uncle Jake. So… Where's Daphne?" My family looked awkward.

"You see Sabrina, Daphne-" Granny was cut off by Percival.

"SABRINA!" I stifled a laugh and turned back to Granny, only to have Uncle Jake answer my question.

"Daphne is a traitor. She switched sides. She's part of the Rebellion."

**Ooooh… Cliffie!  
Now, have you guys noticed that my writing has improved Seriously.. No joke. Go back to chapter one, and compare it to this chapter. Now think… Am I good, or Am I Good? Just Kidding. But seriously. Take a look.**

**Read and Review.. Please? Please not, I still may not update all that often, but remember.. I am Trying!**


	22. AN Again :

I am so sorry you guys. It seems that I can't even write the end of this story right now…

But no worries! I will finish this story I've kind of lost my beat here, but I've thought up an ending, and I will finish. I just need to work out the finer points, and get off my lazy butt to write it!

I have a little challenge for you. By reading my author's notes, and learning about me through my writing, can any of you suggest me a new username? I'm getting bored with this one, and would enjoy a new one. Something creative, please. So if you have any ideas, review or PM me. I would appreciate it.

So, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not dead, and I will get going on this story!

-DeathPrincess2343

(P.S. Should I always write in a different font?)


	23. Chapter 22

**You guys, you have really warmed my heart. I totally love how you guys have taken the time to Read and review. Speaking of which…  
A WORD TO MY REVIEWERS**

**Fairytale16- Thank you! And yes, you put two and two together. I made Daphne act funny on purpose. But, Thank you sooo much, and I really appreciate the review!**

**A fan who doesn't have an accnt- Thank you! And I am afraid that some of the characters have been a bit out of character. But I really appreciate the review. I also really appreciate that you said I have literary talent. I have always wanted to be an author and that really boosts my self-confidence.**

**ChileXgirl- Well, that was pretty straightforward... But I saw your intentions. Thanks!**

**Jelly Baby 101- Thanks! And did you use the McDonald's theme song on purpose? I bet not! **

**Soon2BActress- Thank you! I love to hear a nice review like that. Umm… I don't know what you mean in that question, and if you could clarify, it would really help me out.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone…**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate all of them! They make me feel happy on the inside! **

**I've noticed that all of my reviews are positive in a way… Is that a coincidence?**

**Also, please go to my profile on vote on my poll. I'm getting bored of my username, so I asked people to send me some suggestions, and I think I got enough. So, please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm series.**

**Chapter 22**

"She's… S-s-sh-sh-she's what" I stuttered, shocked. "When did this happen?" I demanded of them.

"She's part of the Rebellion. She joined maybe a week or two after you left." Granny said sympathetically, putting her arm around me. I shoved her arm away.

"She can't! She wouldn't! Daphne? Daphne would never do that! Never! She's been hypnotized… Forced! She, She, She-" Percival came up to me and tried to give me a hug of comfort. Much like with Granny's arm, I shoved it away.

"You knew, didn't you? Didn't you?" I shrieked at him, probably looking hysterical. I felt the rage burn in my eyes. Everybody cringed back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Percival, pleading. He looked at me with pity in his gaze.

"Because of your reaction now, Sabrina. I knew you would react like this. Yes, it _is _very uncharacteristic of your sister to act this way, but it's what happened, and we can't change it. Maybe your sister will come back, but that doesn't stop us from fighting her if she doesn't." I ignored most of his words.

"How do you think I would have reacted if I had been approaching the Rebellion and seen her then?" I asked him, my anger ebbing down to sadness.

"I don't know." Percival whispered. I shook my head and turned away from him.

I closed my eyes and did a quick check over my body.

Hands engulfed in flames, eyes turned silver, Body temperature low, wind whipping around the room. I turned everything off one by one and turned back to the group.

"As Aryaka said, the Rebellion will be attacking. And I want to be ready for it. I have a little bit of a plan right now, but it will need improving."

I then began to explain my plan. Percival brought it to Charming, and he approved of it. I spent the rest of the day sitting in a corner, thinking about Daphne. What could have possibly convince her to join the Rebellion? Was it because I left?

That couldn't be it.

But could it? Did Daphne feel abandoned or something? Did someone convince her to join? But did it even matter? What mattered, was that my baby sister was part of an evil organization.

And now it was settled.

When the Rebellion came, we will be ready. And I'll kill them.

All of them.


	24. Chapter 23

**OMFV. Sorry about that. So…. There's been some confusion. All of my reviewers so far have been questioning Sabrina's last line of the last chapter. I will clarify:**

**Sabrina is still in denial about Daphne being in the Rebellion. She thinks of her as being a part of them, but not being part of them. So, by saying she was going to kill all of them, she didn't mean Daphne. Sabrina would never kill her 'baby sister'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SG. **

**Chapter 23**

The days passed almost in slow motion. I was back to helping Puck train new kids, but it wasn't the same. I didn't race the kids or Puck, I didn't participate. I was frozen. Emotionless. Shocked.

I tried to pull myself away from the thoughts, but I couldn't. I couldn't seem to find a way to focus on what was coming. But when it came, it was as if somebody had removed a curtain from a window and I could see clearly again.

Daphne wasn't the only one in that Rebellion, and I was going to punish them. And then I'll get Daph back.

I had to.

As noon approached, we all took our positions. Puck, Red and I took a high stance up at the top of a cliff, overlooking the valley in which the Rebellion would come. Aryaka flew above in large circles, ready to alert me as to when the Rebellion would be in sight.

All the Everafters that had powers that could work in offensive from a distance were up at different parts of the cliff with me. Everyone else was down in the valley, geared up and ready to fight.

_They're coming._

I heard Aryaka say in my head, voice quivering. I nodded and shot fire into the air. Now everyone else knew about this attack. And the ones who knew what situation we were in knew that some of us will never see the light of day after this.

And one of them very well could be me.

I took a deep breath and sat down, trying to prepare myself for the one part of the plan that I didn't mention.

"Are you nervous?" Red inquired sitting down beside me.

"At this point, who wouldn't be?" Puck answered, sitting down on my other side.

_Me. _I thought silently. And as I thought it, I knew that it was the truth. I was ready to throw my life away for this cause. I was ready to take whatever consequence I'll have when this attack is over.

"No. I'm not nervous." I answered. Puck and Red looked confused, and I couldn't blame them.

"Liar," Puck stated playfully, obviously trying to lessen the tension. I shrugged.

"If that's what you want to think." I felt a smile start to creep onto my face, but I tried to extinguish it. _No smiling when people are about to die, Sabrina! You do not want more souls entering the DreamWorld!_

I took a deep breath and stood up, watching the horizon. I could see, with my new vision, the crowds coming towards us. It was a huge crowd, much larger than I expected. Though I couldn't quite make out the faces at the front of the crowd.

My eyes widened. No. There was no way…. No way…

It suddenly hit me. It made sense now. Daphne acting weird, skipping classes and ignoring the rules. It made sense that Daphne ad joined the Rebellion.

Who were the two people that Daphne was constantly hanging out with when she starting acting funny?

I started to feel queasy. Puck must have seen my discomfort.

"Sabrina, what is it?" He asked in a tentative voice, all the joking gone from his voice. I looked at him, then at Red.

"I know who's in charge of the Rebellion." I whispered.

For once, I didn't faint.

"It's them. Genevieve and Gwendolyn."


	25. Chapter 24

**I feel bad. I never get on a roll anymore. Don't worry guys, this story is almost over. I won't subject you to the disappointing action that I take on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm Series. Michael 'The Amazing' Buckley does.**

**Chapter 24**

I stared into the distance, waiting for the crowd to come upon us. Why is it that when the worst news comes, and I'm still standing. How I it possible that when I find that two of the people I had come to trust, had all along been trying to recruit my sister to their sick organization?

And quite possibly, recruit me?

"No. It can't be them. It's just a dream." I heard Red say from behind me. I wasn't the only one who had come to trust Gwen and Jenna.

"Dreams are just an altered reality." I quoted, for the first time in months. **(AN: That's my quote, by the way. I said that a few weeks ago, and I've been waiting to use it) **

Red sat down, and put her head in her hands. I couldn't find the strength to comfort her.

"Puck, I want you to go down there and help the fight. There's too many of them for us to fight off right now."

"But-" I cut off Puck by pushing him off the cliff. He would catch himself, and get my point, all at once!

It was a win-win situation.

As the battle began, I saw the lines of people getting wounded, or dying. It wasn't just the Rebellion. I could see dozens of people that I knew personally falling. They didn't get back up.

I was estimating everything. How much power, how many humans?

When only three thousand of the Rebellion was standing, I took my chance.

"Time for a nightmare, everyone." I muttered. I built up my power, and was getting ready to release it.

"Sabrina, NO!" Red shouted, but it was too late.

A wave of power flew past us, covering the Rebellion. Suddenly, they all fell to the ground. I knew that subconsciously, they were living their nightmares. Only Daphne stayed standing.

_Aryaka, grab Daphne, and don't let her go. No matter what. Don't let her go._

I thought to him, just in time for everything to turn black.

I guess I wasn't done with the fainting, huh?


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: I have been dead for the past just-over-a-year. Just kidding. In all honesty, I lost interest in this story, but as of late, I've gotten some reviews that have inspired me to finish them.**

**It really sucks, because I stopped this right at the climax. It's unfair to you guys, and I am so so so sorry. but, here. Chapter whichever-one-this-is. I'm sorry.**

_**"**__Set your course by the stars, not by the light of every passing ship.__**" -Omar Bradley**_

Red collapsed to the ground, hands cupped over her mouth in horror as Sabrina lay completely still. Red knew what this meant, she knew that Sabrina had left her conciousness and entered the Dream World. Red felt the rocky ground dig into her knees, but she didn't care. She could hardly breathe. Red's job was to prevent Sabrina from going into this. Percival would be mad at her. Daphne would freak. So would Veronica and Henry. Puck would... Red wasn't even sure. He just got her back.

Red took her hands from her mouth and crawled as fast as she could over to Sabrina, placing two fingers on her wrist. She still had a heartbeat, so she could still return but... Red couldn't hear her mind.

_Sabrina?_ Red thinks to the Dreamer. _Sabrina?_ Nothing. Red felt she would have a panic attack. _Sabrina, you have to come back, you can't just sink into that dark hole of a World... _ Red shut her eyes, feeling tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She reminded herself to breath, breathe slowly and carefully, deep in, whoosh out, deep in, whoosh out.

Red mentally imagined grabbing Sabrina from a dark crevice and pulling her out towards a sunny afternoon, even though here in Ferryport Landing, nothing was sunny. Nothing was happy. All she could hear was screams, and the sound of people dying from below. She could hear Aryaka flying through the air, but Red refused to look, she refused to be distracted as she pulled Sabrina, harder and harder, faster and faster and then finally-

-Red opened her eyes, to see Sabrina just as lifeless as before. She had seen it coming, the little girl in the red dress. She knew she wouldn't be able to pull Sabrina out, she was under, in a coma. Red bit her lip, her face scrunching up as she let out a quiet sob, before she held Sabrina's hand tightly in hers, doubling over.

She allowed herself to listen to the war now. Certain parts she could hear with stunning clarity. She could hear Daphne screaming for Aryaka to put her down, she could hear Puck fighting, and Jake throwing spells. She could hear people dying, from both sides, numbers diminishing quickly.

The sound that was loudest to her ears, though, was that of people's worst nightmares coming true. Strange monsters coming true, dark alleys appearing in the middle of a battlefield. Falling, without a pair of eyes to open, and a soft bed to wake up on. All of the nightmares seemed deadly and terrifying.

"Why, Sabrina?" Red murmers, rocking back and forth at Sabrina's side, still clutching her hand. "Why does your strongest power allow so much pain and suffering without just one good thing happening?"

We... we _won. _Puck was... surprised. Seeing the army for the first time, it seemed hopeless. Puck had the feeling, though, that Sabrina's act of god had something to do with it. She confused and terrified enough people to make it a piece of cake. Jake and that grump Henry had Gwen and Jenna on lock-down, trapped for questioning, and Aryaka had flown Daphne back to Charming's Camp and, Puck assumed, is keeping her in place before the Grimms can talk to he, try to figure out what happened.

But before he returned with the rest of the exhausted, and rightfully so, fighters, Puck had to go talk to the beautiful, amazing, strong Sabrina Grimm.

Puck jumped off the ground, flying up as fast as he could to the place where he had left Sabrina, the Dreamer, and her _Altra Meta_.

And he froze in midair when he saw that something was wrong. Red was crying, rocking back and forth, clutching Sabrina's limp hand in hers as Sabrina just lay there. I could barely tell she was alive. There was the slightest rise and fall of her chest, but Puck still felt his stomach plummet, his mind clear, but fuzzy and confusing at the same time.

"What happened?" he demanded, and Red looked up, jumping to her feet and away from Sabrina when she saw Puck.

"She... she exerted too much energy casting so many nightmares, and then she just passed out. I think the Prisoners in the Night World were able to drag her down, and now she's... now she's stuck." Red's eyes were puffy, and she was breathing heavily. Puck didn't even bother asking anymore questions. He flew straight over to Sabrina, picking her up in one swift motion and then grabbing Red's hand, flying off.

Puck felt angry, and broken, and desolate. He felt as if his world had flipped upside down, inside out, and then back again in the few seconds it took Red to explain that _Grimm slipped into a coma_.

"Puck," Red said as Puck dropped her onto the ground and continued to storm down the paths, towards the Grimm cabin. "I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad," he snaps back, adjusting Sabrina in his arms so that she was held tighter against his chest. Puck felt her light breathing, shallow, just barely there. He opened the door to the cabin, not caring that Red hadn't moved from the spot he had left her. He walked right in, ignoring the people strewn around the great room. Some were sitting in the living room, some were in the kitchen, all silent, or speaking quietly.

As soon as Puck walked in, he saw, in his peripheral vision, Percival's head snap up, and his eyes widen. "She exerted herself," he said, and Puck could tell he was just adjusting to Sabrina's limp state, finding out for himself what had happened from his own expertise. He stood, walking after Puck as he took her to his room. "I knew we shouldn't have come here, I knew she would do something like this-"

Puck slammed the door to his bedroom right in Percival's face, before turning and walking into the room, placing Sabrina as gently as he could onto the bed, before taking the chair from the other side of the room and dragged it over so he could sit right beside Sabrina. He placed his forearms on the edge of the bed, careful for them not to touch Sabrina, and then rested his head on top of them, looking at her, willing her to come back, to wake up and laugh at him for being so worried.

He'd even go back to having her _hate _him if it meant she'd wake up.

Percival knocked on the door, but Puck didn't hear it open. "Tell me she's going to wake up," Puck said, in a normal volume, as if he were talking to Sabrina, and not a guy on the other side of his bedroom door.

"I..." Percival faltered, voice breaking. "I can't promise that." Percival kept talking, but Puck stopped listening, because he had heard everything he needed to hear.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared a little bit, but I got a really good suggestion, and I was just working it into the plotline before I started on this chapter. I'm really happy to have all of your guys' support, and I can't wait to write out the end! I'm hoping to get this thing done by March? How does that sound?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series or the canon characters in he series, that's all Michael Buckley.**

_"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." __**-T.S. Eliot**_

Obsidian. It was all I could see. Obsidian walls surrounding every inch of the space around me. Shadows of people wandered like ghosts on the edges of vision, blinking in and out of being, transparency fooling me into thinking they were hallucinations. They weren't, though. I knew that because I have been here before. Never before though, have I been here long enough to know I was stuck here. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get back.

I tried to stand, to get to my feet, but they felt unsteady and they shook like a phone on vibrate. I fell to my knees, shoulders slumping. I felt exhausted, like not enough air could flow into my lungs. My muscles screamed for air, to just lie down, but I know that that wouldn't do anything for how tired I felt. I could only move on. It's the only way you got past anything here. I struggled up to my feet, refusing to fall this time, and I stumbled forward, picking careful steps on the pitch black ground. Everything seemed shiny and smooth here, except for the jagged people. Minimal amounts of light shone from nowhere. Again, the ghosts wandered in the corners of my perception, and I shuddered at the thought of them grabbing me, of their claws scraping against my skin.

I suppose that's what my nightmare was.

_Sabrina? Princess, is that you? _I heard the ghosts hiss out their words as they began to notice me. _It has to be you... are you here to save us, Princess? _ Hands reached out, but I jumped away, stumbling and falling as I did so. I jumped back up to my feet, backing away from the ghosts that tried to grab at me. I couldn't let them grab me, I couldn't touch them. If I touched them, they'd never let me go. They were mindless, now. They knew nothing, remembered nothing but my name, and that _I could bring them back_, to the lives that they couldn't remember.

But I couldn't bring them back, because that would... I shuddered to think of the body that would recieve them.

"I can't bring you back!" I scream at the ghosts, still backing away. My heart pounded roughly and erratically in my ears, the pulse taking off. But I knew that all of this was only really happening in my head. In real life I was either dead or in a coma-like state.

If I could risk it, I would have frozen my movements. Of course I couldn't, but isn't that what people do when they realize something dramatic?

Who was devastated by my... leaving? Who's crying? How long has it been? It could have been weeks in the real world by now. _How's Percival? The people in Collomari? Red?_ I swallowed roughly, still backing away from the ghosts that crept forward like mindless zombies. _How was Puck? Daphne?_

I bumped into something. I didn't know what, but I knew already that I hated it. As the herd of ghosts crept ever closer, I turned around to see... A person. A solid person. I reached out and touched her face. She had short black hair, and pale skin. She wore clothes that could only be describe as goth, and she had couple facial piercings. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Sabrina. What are you doing here? Actually, better question, what is here?" I had to check that it was really her. I reached out and touched her face, and my fingers kind of went through, but she was new here. She had probably died when...

"Zelia?" My voice cracked as I realized that my friend had died. She nods. "Of course. Don't you recognize your own friends?"

"I wish you weren't here," I state. Zelia rolls her eyes, sarcastically replying that she wished I wasn't here either. I agreed with her, and she looked at me quizically. "'Brina, what's going on here?" I check over my shoulder, and see the nearly fully transparent ghosts behind me catching up. I shouldn't have stopped. I grab Zelia's hand and begin running with her. "I'll tell you later!"

As we run, the world turns into an obsidian city. Streets carve into the stone ground and sidewalks line up with them. Buildings build up in seconds on either side of Zelia and I as we run. I glance behind us, and then drag Zelia over into and alley, pushing her behind an obsidian dumpster. We sit for a few moments, catching our breaths.

"I have never felt so alive!" Zelia gasps, grinning like a madman at my side. "Seriously, 'Brina, I've never had so much fun. What are we running from anyway? I mean, those ghost things look kinda weird. And where are-"

"Zelia, you're dead," I say, and Zelia furrows her eyebrow, looking confused. She had the facial expression of someone who was just told a mean joke and they didn't want to be rude. "What are you talking about, Sabrina?"

Shrugging, I try my best to answer. "I don't know, Zeeli. This place, I call it the Dream World, and only dead people come here."

"So you're dead, too?" Zelia looked a little like she was fighting back tears. "Or is this some of your Dreamer voodoo stuff and you can just.. sneak in?"

"I'm stuck here too," I tell her, a little sour. "I over used some of my powers and now I guess I'm in a coma up in the real world. I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to go back."

"Puck must be devastated." Zelia stated, a breath of air whooshing from between her lips.

"I was thinking that, too. Along with Percival, Mom, Dad, Granny, Red..." Zelia grabbed my hand, squeezing it for comfort, which I didn't quite understand, because she was the dead one.

"What about you?" I ask. "How are you faring with... uh," I didn't really want to say it. Zelia went quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess it's weird, but it's kind of fun, too. I mean, I've been here for what seems like a day and I've already had way too much fun. I mean... I didn't have any fun when I was _alive_. But it's also weird, because now that you've said it, I can kinda remember dying, and the war and whatever..." She looked down, and I could swear that the black mascara that she wore heavy on her lashes was smudging, dripping down her face slightly.

_It's weird, looking at her, because I know she's dead but... _I squeezed Zelia's hand_... she doesn't feel dead._

"We gotta find a way to get you out," Zelia says, slumping against the brick obsidian alley wall. It was disgusting, with dark gray sludge peeling down it, but Zelia didn't seem to mind. "If you're alive like you say you are, we havve to find a way to get you back to your family. Your kingdom. Whichever you decide to go back to."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask as Zelia stands up, brushing herself off. I knew we were friends, but Zelia didn't do much that was serious. She wasn't exactly a people person. She only did stuff when she could see a benefit for herself.

"Because," Zelia says. "I know what it's like to be trapped when you know you have some way of leaving."

**Oooh, what's going on in Zelia's head? She must be upset :( Thanks to everyone who messaged and/or reviwed this story, all constructive criticism and compliments are welcome. If you have any questions about the Dream World or the story in general, just PM me, and I'll be happy to answer :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm a little late. I totally meant to do this **_**last weekend**_**, I just didn't quite get to it. But here it is now! I'm introducing another villain like character, but this one is a little different and more... straightforward. Sorry if this chapter's a little short/confusing, but this **_**needs **_**to be established right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series, nor do I own the canon characters, but there are concepts and characters within this story that are my own (The dream world, the dreamer prophecy, Matilda and Magnus, Jen and Gwen, Collomari...) and those are NOT to be used without any of my permission.**

**"**_**Every man must decide if they will walk in the light of creative altuism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness.**_**" ~Martin Luther King Jr.**

_She was here_. I saw her. I saw her running down the streets of the Capital with the dark haired girl, Rapunzel. I had heard stories of Rapunzel, my mother used to always tell me those stories. Of course, I had imagined her to look different, with pretty blonde hair and a pretty dress. Not... That.

I shake my head. I wasn't supposed to be watching Rapunzel, I was supposed to be watching her. It's what I had to do. She had to take me back, back to Collomari with her. It was my birthright to be there, not here. Percival had promised I would go to Collomari, and instead, I was _here_, in the dark, where it was kind of... scary.

My memories were starting to fade. I turn away from the mirror, shielding my eyes, feeling dizzy and I kneel down, placing one hand to the ground to keep my steady. I hated this place. It was stealing me. I couldn't... I couldn't disappear. I had to be stronger than the others. I had to make it back.

After a few moments I was able to stand back up. The Shadow had been watching the entire time. I cross my arms and look at her, glaring at her. "What are you looking at?"

She stands up. She was only a few years older than me, but she acted all high and mighty. She looks down at me. "I hope you don't do anything stupid, brother," she says, voice calm and steady. "You know her powers are useless here, in her state, and I don't want you hurting her."

"Why not?" I ask, throwing my arms down to my side. "I just want to get out of here! Don't you?" She shakes her head, slowly. She only seemed to move slowly. She was fading. I refused to turn into a shadow like her.

"No, no I don't," she sits down in front of me, grabbing my hand and pulling me down. I sit, knowing that she wouldn't let me leave unless she said what she needed to. "We cannot leave this place, and you know that. You have not noticed the time passing but I have. I am almost gone, and and that means that I will no longer be here to guide you."

"I don't need guidance, I need to leave, and _she_," I pointed visciously towards the mirror, where the blonde girl could be seen running around, trying to find out how to leave herself. I could have laughed at her. I knew how she could get out, but I would only show her if she took me with her. "Can take me there."

Matilda grabbed my arm, pulling me back to face her. She looked tired, and that upset me. She had been hanging on. Everyone else already left, and she was still here, but she was right; she would leave me soon, and then nobody would be there to stop me from getting to Sabrina.

"You can't leave, Magnus, you're _dead_," she said it so calmly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I rip my arm away from her, standing up and backing away from her in horror.

"I am not dead!" I scream at her, "I am _not_ dead, and I _will_ get out of here, and I hope you disappear so that I can leave and you are left behind because you never do anything but boss me around and tell me not to do things but what if I have to!" As I spoke, I grabbed things, throwing them at Matilda, but they just went right through her.

I heaved in breath after breath, and Matilda just stood, calmly and surely, head down. "All right, Magnus. Take the girl, carry out whatever you have been planning, and go home. Go home to mother, and tell her of this place, Magnus, but... It will not work."

Turning and looking back into the mirror, holding back tears, I watched the girl as she spoke to Rapunzel. She seemed worried, but her friend didn't seem to care, assuring her, saying that she was going to help Sabrina. "I'm going to make it work, Matilda. I don't care what I have to do."

**Wham bam! That was fun. Sorry it's way out of the blue, but here's Magnus and Matilda, brother and sister! They've been dead for something like three hundred years, and Magnus was a potential Dreamer, and thus, he knew about the dream world, but as soon as it was found that he wasn't Percival left Magnus and his family. An illness occured within Magnus' town/village, and he, two of his brothers, and his sister Matilda all died (awww). Magnus' brothers faded, and as mentioned in the chapter, Matilda is in the process of fading, but Magnus is determined to make it out of the dream world and find his mother. I guess it's never clicked for him that it's been three hundred years out there (time passes differently, for Magnus, it could have been two weeks, but for Matilda, it might have been years. It all depends on the person).**

** So, a question for you all: How old do you think Magnus is? Based off of the way he acts, not what I just told you up there ^**

** Well, that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are awesome and if you've got any questions, feel free to PM me, because I'd be happy to answer if I can :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Here's the thing: I thought I'd be done this story by now, but then I realized... I HAD TO HAVE A WHOLE DREAMWORLD ARC! And now that's what's happening. Zelia, Matilda, Magnus... none of them were supposed to be in the Dream World. They just... showed up. And now we're starting to go through an arc LIKE WOAH.**

**So in case you guys don't know how I write this story, I'm gonna tell you: I have a very vague outline in my head. Very vague. Like... seriously, I might as well **_**not **_**have an outline, all the good it's doing me. And then the other 99.9% of this story is basically made up on the spot. I have some user-suggested ideas, and then I've got my own floating around as I do this, but then... yeah.**

**Also, yes, the characters are so extremely and utterly out of character that I might as well just stop writing this story, but I'm writing it anyways **_**and I'll do better if I ever write another SG fanfiction ever again. But I probably won't. Unless I come up with an awesome idea. In which case, yeah, I probably will.**_

**Disclaimer: All of the SG canon characters and canon ideas belong to Michael Buckley, and many of them, by extension, Hans Christian Anderson and the Brothers Grimm, and multiple other people that have long since died, like Shakespeare. Fortunately, I do have a couple things that are mine: The dreamer prophecy and associated ability cannot be used without my permission, or without being credited to me. Percival is mine, Matilda and Magnus are **_**mine **_**(Magnus is so cute to me, I lurve him), and so is the **_**characterization **_**of Rapunzel, though Rapunzel is not mine.**

**Anyways, yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**And also, I'm **_**so sorry that I suck so bad**_**. I promised you guys that I wsn't discontinuing this, and I know I suck really bad at updating, but I swear to god, I'm not leaving you! I just update really inconsistently... :( I'm sorry. Forgive me...**

**"**_**After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.**_**" -JK Rowling**

I sat, arm stretched over Sabrina's motionless body, fingers idly playing with her soft, translucent hair, as I muttered the words to a song that I remembered singing a long time ago.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay..._"

I liked to pretend that I was the one frozen in time, and she was the one breathing freely, eyes open, able to twitch her lips into a smile... I knew my being in a coma probably wouldn't mean as much to her as it does to me. I knew it, but I still needed her back.

Soft knocks came from the door, but it was too much effort to lift my head, open my dry lips to croak out a 'come in', too much effort to stand and open the door. I couldn't leave her, even if for just a moment. That would be the moment that she falls, and doesn't come back. When she's dragged so deep into her own little World that she can't come back.

The knocks become harder and more irritated, but I hardly notice the change. "Puck!" the girl's voice calls. Daphne. From what I heard, she had been devastated and upset and sorry about betraying us. I didn't have the heart to be angry at her, but I also didn't want her in here with Sabrina. She didn't deserve it, not now. "It's been three weeks, you have to come out here, now! Granny's worried about you!"

"_Let her be._" I think, still muttering the words to the song, as if it would make Sabrina come home faster. "_Let the Old Lady be scared for me. Let them all be scared for me. I'm not the one who matters here._"

"Puck, please," the preteen begs, but I refuse to move from the side of the Princess of Dreams, or nightmares, or balance. Whatever she was. Whatevver she was, she was important to a lot of people. Daphne huffs in frustration. "Sitting there won't make her come back faster, Puck! If it did, I'd be right in there with you, but you havve to see that she might not be coming bac-" A lower voice shushed the girl, asking her to step away, and go back to the living room. I tuned them out.

The door creaks open. No one had opened it in a while. What was the point, when the only person who could move refused to leave? "Puck, I know a way we might be able to get her back, but I will require both Red and you to help me complete the task. however, it's very dangerous, and it could result in all three of us being trapped in-" As soon as he mentioned a way for Sabrina to come back, I stopped singing, eyes snapping fully open for the first time since Sabrina had fallen into her coma.

"I don't care. What do I do?" I lift me head off the bed, straightening my back, not even bothering to stretch out my neck as I look at him.

Percival looks a little uncomfortable, his brown skin looking moist, covered in nervous stress. He had more to think about than just Sabrina. He had a kingdom of people to worry about. I knew what that kind of feeling felt like, I had tasted it after I had come out of my coccoon a few years ago, back when the Grimm's and I were in New York. It was a scary feeling. "We need to go after her, and since you and Red are connected to her, you have the ability to, with a little effort, enter the Dream World." Percival looks straight into my eyes, examining me, searching for a reaction to his words.

_Since you and Red are connected to her_... I knew how Red was connect to her. The _'other half'_, so to speak. I also knew how I was connected to her. I was her Yang. It was the only way to explain how empty I felt without her.

"Okay. Get Red and let's go." Percival gave me a small smile that I couldn't force myself to return.

"I promise, you will see her again," Percival says, and I shake my head.

"I have to do more than just _see_ her, Perce. I have to make her see _me_. I have to make her really, _really _see me." Percival nods, understanding what I was saying.

He's had thousands of years to understand what the yin-yang connection was like, after all.

It was surprisingly easy for me to convince Puck to tag along. But then, I should've expected it from her Yang. he hadn't left her side in all the three weeks she'd been stuck, and I worried she'd already been dragged away from us... No. I had to believe she was hanging on, if not for Collamari, but for he family. And Puck. Even if she didn't admit it out loud.

Red was a little harder. She had never stepped into the Dream World, and after Sabrina had been dragged in, but after seeing Puck out of Sabrina's room (looking hollow, and gaunt), she realized that I was serious in my proposition, and she accepted my offer.

And so, I led them through the process to the best of my knowledge, having them close their eyes after Red whispered goodbyes (temporary ones, I assured), and when we opened them... We were in the World of Onyx and Lost Spirits. The Dream World. And all we had to do was find _her._

**I feel bad because this is really short and I was gone for so long and yeah... I'm sorry, but this is kind of warming up to the next chapter. I got this idea from a reader, that Puck goes into the DW to retrieve/find Sabrina and bring her back, but I threw Red and Perce in there just 'cause I'm the writer and I'm allowed to.**

** Tell me who's POV the next one should be in (Zelia, Sabrina, Magnus, Matilda, Percival, Red, Puck...), just so I can see who you're curious about...And so i can get ideas as to what to do next.**

** Happy Chapter 28. Reviews are welcome, and so are verbal beatings 'cause I suck **_**so bad**_**... *sobs* I'm sorry.**


	30. Chapter 29

***Giggles as she runs into view, waving* Hiya guys! Watch me, watch me I'm back for now, la da la da la da la daaaaa~!**

** I'm sorry. Really am. I just... have no idea anymore. I was going to write this chapter a month ago but I blanked and got writer's block and I still have it but I'm going to try to finish this chapter anyways.**

** Dammit, I was supposed to be done this story by now *facepalm* WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE a WHOLE PLOTLINE IN THE DREAM WORLD GOSH DEATHPRINCESS2343! GET IT TOGETHER!**

** Anyways. Yeah. Here you go.**

** Disclaimer: We're 29 chapters in. I don't own the Sisters Grimm series. MB does. Gosh, guys, get it together.**

** Plus, This chappie is in Red's POV, since, like, two people told me to do it in her POV. So yeah. I'm sorry.**

** ALSO, I wanted to upload this but my Internet keeps spazzing so yeah. Sorry. That's a big piece as to why I haven't uploaded in a few months.**

_"She took a step and didn't want to take anymore, but she did." -Markus Zusak, _The Book Thief

Red didn't know it would be so scary in the Dream World. She thought that it would be pretty, and bright, like some of her happier dreams were. She thought it would be colorful and that people, though they were dead, would roam around and socialize but...

She was terrified. She latched onto Percival's arm (because he was the only one who seemed to know what he was doing here), looking around in a state of shock. Most of the people here were transparent, their eyes bank and they wandered, clueless as to here they were, just trying to get out. Waiting to when they can fade and leave this plane of existence forever. Others were more solid, looking as terrified as Red. She didn't recognize them, but they were of all ages. Elderly men and women hobbled around, less confused then the youth, who screamed, their cries of terror muffled and echoing, sounding distant though they weren't far ahead.

Percival murmered assurances while Puck just looked around. "So, where's Sabrina?"

Their guide takes a deep breath. "We have to find her. And I know who might be able to help us. Come with me."

He grabs Red's hand, motioning with his empty one for Puck to follow him as he takes off with purpose, carefully walking around the people that they could probably walk through, walking towards a destination that, in Red's mind, he had memorized long ago.

The trio emerge into a small house that would have been pleasant looking if it wasn't the scary, shining onyx that everything was in this world. Red quivered, clenching Percival's hand tighter as he knocks against the onyx. It sounded like wood when he did so, but Red knew it wasn't. A call from inside told them to wait a few minutes. The voice was frail and feminine, aged.

And the door opened, revealing a gray haired, slightly faded dark-skinned woman. She wore lightly colored clothes, beiges, and browns, and her eyes were spectacled. She looked at Percival, a smile coming to her face. "I suppose you need me again?" Percival nods, letting go of Red long enough to give the woman a hug as she laughs. "You always do need me, child. It's a good thing I haven't left yet."

He smiles, a little sadly, letting go of the woman. "You can, if you wanted to. May we come in, so I may explain the situation?" The woman nods and Percival offers Red his hand again, but she shakes her head, keeping her hands to her side. _I have to be brave_, she thinks. _For Sabrina, and Puck, and Percival, and Daphne. I have to be brave._ She follows Puck into the onyx house.

"Red, Puck, this is my grandmother, Ababuo," he says, and the elderly woman smiles at the two. "Nice to meet some of Percival's friends. He's been alone for a long time, you know."

Percival frowns slightly. "Yes, Grandmother, but can we not tell everyone?"

Ababuo laughs. "Two people are not everyone, Pericval," the old woman sits down with ease, having a grace and fluidity to her movements that shouldn't be in one so old, but... Red realized that she was dead, and she supposed that the dead were their own form of human, "what do you need?"

"Your help," he states, before explaining the situation with Sabrina. Ababuo's eyes widen slightly.

"The Dreamer is lost in a world that wants to tear her soul apart..." Ababuo immediately began to question Percival about the blonde girl, her powers, her connection to Puck and Red, countless things that Red didn't even know were important, and as they went along, they formed a plan.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello, all, and welcome to my story. Sorry it's taking so long, but I guess you guys expect me to not update for a while? I swear, I am trying here. **

**First off, reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really love hearing from you guys (I don't remember who, but yes, Ababuo **_**did**_** ask Sabrina's favourite color. She also most likely asked such questions as: **_**When was the last time Sabrina showered? What is her middle name? Has she ever had a dog named Pluto? Was her favourite cartoon Teletubbies?**_** And so on.) Also... shoutout to KK, I'm not exactly sure what you're saying. The last chapter ended in a cliffhanger, and all of the questions that were asked were Totally Ridiculous (as the ones listed above), or questions that could be answered by re-reading the **_**Sisters Grimm**_** series, or by clicking back to Chapter One and re-reading this story. Sorry for any confusion and/or anger caused by this.**

**Next up, disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Sisters Grimm**_** series by Michael Buckley, Mr Buckley does. I own this story, the events, writing, and original characters inside it. Original characters include Magnus, Matilda, Percival, the other few people from the Battle of the Bands chapters, and the personification of Rapunzel, kindly called Zelia. She's modern, now. If you wish to use any of these characters in your own works, PM me and we can talk about it.**

**Finally, I don't know how much longer this story is going to go. I'm thinking it won't last too too much longer, guys, I just need to find a way to resolve everything, see how everything goes down, yah know? I'm working on it, it's hard. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me! I love your input and I love incorporating your ideas!**

"_Hide until everybody goes home. Hide until everybody forgets about you. Hide until everybody dies." -Yoko Ono, Grapefruit: A Book of Instuctions and Drawings_

Sabrina was having trouble remembering how long she had been in the Dream World. Hours? Days? Weeks? Years? She hoped it hadn't been too long. She hoped, she hoped, she hoped. But when everywhere she stepped she was bombarded by spirits trying to grab her, drag her off somewhere, hissing at her to heal them... it made it really hard to hope.

The Land of Obsidian and Spirits that Sabrina and her friend Zelia now inhabited was scary, and Zelia had come to the conclusion that, as much as she hated it, they would have to hide. Somewhere no one would look. Somewhere they'd be safe.

"What kind of place would that be?" Sabrina asks- snaps, more like- tired from however-long of running. Zelia shrugs. "I dunno. I hid for a long time in that stupid tower, and no one _ever_ checked there."

Sabrina glances around. "Good idea, but I don't see any towers. Plus, I think anything going too high up would be really... obvious."

Rapunzel frowns. "You're right. Darn. Okay, uh..." She taps her fore finger against her chin, tapping her foot in rhythm with the motion, humming to herself as she thought. Sabrina crossed her arms, taking a deep breath only to sigh, trying to think. _Okay, so we can't go up. That would be too obvious, the Dream World is sort of... flat in a lot of spots. Plus, why would there be a tower? Who in their right mind _(Right about here Sabrina reminded herself that no one here was in their "right mind") _would build a TOWER here? So where else do we go? Every building is inhabited by spirits and most of them just want to tear me apart. I guess the only other way is to go-_

A monotonous female voice enters the scene, breaking both Zelia and Sabrina from their reveries of respective thought. "You two can not stand out in the open like this. It will get the Dreamer killed, and it will get the Ghost travelling with her pushed into the Abyss."

Zelia raises a lip in disgust, staring at the shady figure that stood only five or six feet away from the duo. "Hey, lady, look, I'm _RAPUNZEL_. Not just some Ghost. Yeah, Brina's my friend, but that doesn't mean-"

"I reccommend you lower your voice," the spirit's voice doesn't waver. "I also recommend, _Rapunzel_, that you take your friend underground. There are tunnels there that hardly anyone uses, and it would be a good place for you to hide from my brother."

Sabrina raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "What does your brother want with us?"

"Not both of you, just the Dreamer. Magnus is bent on the childish idea that you can bring him back to life. But you cannot. He, however, is relentless. He cannot change his mind. You have to understand, I am blessed with a good sense of time, and he has had his mind made up for hundreds of years. He isn't going to change now, so you must hide from him. I pray you will find your way back to the Waking World, Sabrina, but I cannot guarantee it. Please, just be careful."

_Okay, what?_ Sabrina couldn't help but stare at this girl like she was crazy, which, obviously, she was. Who was she even talking about? Her _brother_? Who's that? "I've never heard of this Magnus guy."

"You wouldn't have," the ghost girl replies. "He was a young boy when he died long ago, and no one even knew of him then. We, my family and I, died of disease. Most of our village perished with us. It was tragic, but even the peaceful sea has waves."

Zelia looked at this girl, her head tilted to the side. "You really don't care that you died?"

She shrugs. "Like I said, I have been dead for a long time, and with that time, came acceptance. My brother did not find that. I can lead you to the tunnels. You will be safe from him there."

"What can he even do to us?" Sabrina asked. She was hesitant to listen to this girl.

The girl offers a smile. "The dead are good at forming groups, and anyone with a voice will be followed. Similar to the living, except the dead tend not to ask questions. Most of us are just looking for a way to feel alive again. He can persuade a large number of people to tear you apart if you refuse his request. Then you can never leave."

Sabrina swallows hard. "Oh."

"We should go." The girl turns and starts walking, and Sabrina and Zelia only share a look before following.

The Dream World was much scarier than Sabrina thought.


End file.
